Phoenix's Son
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: Beyblade/HP crossover, Harry's relatives abandon him in an alley as a baby only to be found by Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers. Raises Harry as his son with help from fellow Bladebladers & Bitbeasts, hidden in plain sight from all looking for hm. A.U.
1. Prologue

Phoenix's Son

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Kai paused in his walk down the dark streets of London, England. He had decided on a walk after his last meeting in an attempt to clear his head. Thankfully tomorrow will wrap the last of his business here and he can move onto the next country, cleaning up the messes left behind by his grandfather once he came of age.

A faint glow coming from his bey blades bit piece suddenly got his attention; Kai frowned as he glanced at it. Wondering what Dranzer could be trying to tell him or want him to do. The young man concentrated for a moment on his bit piece then nodded abruptly before he continued on down the street. Following Dranzer's lead to who knows where, all he had been able to figure out is that it is urgent and not to dawdle.

Kai eventually came to a stop and carefully looked around, frowning once more when he saw where Dranzer had lead him. He would have turned right around and gone back to his motel when a faint sound reached him, he froze and listened closely to make sure he hadn't heard things.

Glancing quickly down at his be blade, only to see the bit piece containing Dranzer glow brighter. Curious but also cautious, Kai headed off to see what could have made that should. All senses alert for trouble, bey blade in one hand and launcher in the other.

The 20 year old turned the corner and headed into what could only be the worst alley he had ever seen, only the light from his bey blade lit his way. It wasn't until Kai had walked quite a ways down into the alley that he heard the sound again, this time much closer. In fact, it seem to be coming from nearby. Kai frowned as he slowly scanned the alley around him, taking note of all the dirt, grime, old trash cans and etc.

Dranzer suddenly heated up then shot out a slender beam of light to point Kai in the direction he needed to go, the young man knew it wouldn't last long so hurried after it. His only hope was that he would be able to find his way out of these alleys and back to the hotel safely, he really didn't want to mess with any unsavory characters right now.

Not that he couldn't protect himself from danger, far from it. Kai hadn't gone through everything in his life without learning how to defend himself. Kai paused briefly to attach Dranzer to its launcher, getting ready for a fight if one happened.

Kai followed Dranzer's guide until it disappeared into a pile of dirty boxes, which is also where the sound he has been hearing is coming from. Except now he had a sinking feeling he knew what is making that sound, Kai prayed that he is wrong but didn't think he was.

The young man made sure to take pictures of everything before he touched anything, then carefully began to moved the boxes out of the way. Still taking pictures as he went, Kai didn't know why but felt that these photos would come in handy if he is right in what that sound is.

Crouching down once he got to the last box, opening the flaps to see a baby basket with child laying within. Kai snapped some more photos before he reached in to lift the basket out, at first Kai had been shocked that anyone would do this to a child but then slowly started to get furious.

There wasn't a lot he could do here, plus it was getting late so decided to return to his room and deal with the child there. Kai just knew he wasn't leaving the child here, not when there is very little chance of his survival. If necessary, he would either take the child on as his ward or adopt the child. It all depended on what his research or investigations discovered, but that can wait until tomorrow.

Kai put his camera away but within easy reach as he wanted to snap some more photos of the alley as he headed back to the street, just on the chance he needed to come back here again. The young man lifted up the basket and slowly started back through the maze of alleys to the street, the child not making a sound as Kai carried him away.

Once back at his hotel room, Kai put the basket down on the floor and went to get changed out of his business clothes. Returning shortly in jeans, t-shirt and socks. Kai then sat down beside the basket and smiled faintly at the toddler inside, the child's incredibly intense green eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Well, let's see what I have here?" Kai muttered as he carefully lifted the child out and onto his lap, then began to examine the basket for any clues as to who the child is and etc. The actual basket itself wasn't anything unusual, he had seen many mothers use similar things over the years. This one happen to be a lot nicer and better made than the others, so this either meant the child came from wealthy family or the parents had wealthy friends.

Kai eventually found a crumpled note which he made sure to handle with care, he planned to get everything checked for fingerprints first thing tomorrow. A scowl appeared on Kai's face after he finish reading the note, glancing down at the child sadly.

"So your name is Harry," He replied thoughtfully, "not that it's a bad name but I've seen many people with that name over the years. It's a little overused now, so I think I will just changed the spelling around some and call you Hari instead. Your relatives either didn't want you around or are worried sick that you are missing, we'll find out for sure tomorrow once I get my detective started on the investigation. Until then, you're rather stuck with me."

Hari giggled and reached out with his hands, green eyes sparkling. Kai smiled back as he thought of what to do next; there wasn't much to do in preparation for his meeting tomorrow. Thankfully, it didn't take place until midafternoon so he had time to visit his detective friend then do a little shopping for Hari. Kai would sign out of the motel tomorrow morning as he won't be coming back, he will be going straight to the airport after his meeting.

Sighing, Kai turned his attention to Hari's needs. Hoping the child didn't need changed or anything as he didn't have the stuff, although Kai did take a damp washcloth and clean the toddler up before bed.

Kai made sure to put the note in a zip lock bag and placed it back in the basket, along with the neatly folded blanket Hari was wrapped in. He'd take the child to his bed for tonight; Hari will have to sleep in his own bed the other nights.

One thing he had to do is get Hari checked over by a proper doctor, plus do something about that scar on the boy's forehead. Scars aren't all that bad, just annoying sometimes.

Kai paused for a moment as a thought came to him, maybe Mr. Daitenji will have some advice on what he can do. It certainly won't hurt to call the elderly man, he's pretty sure Mr. Daitenji is here in London. Kai dug out his cell phone and paged through the numbers in the memory until he found the BBA's London office number, pressed the dial button then brought his phone to his ear and waited for an answer.

Kai didn't have long to wait for someone on the other end to pick up, heading to his room where he put Hari on the middle of the bed. When the receptionist finishes talking, Kai asked to be put through to Mr. Daitenji's office which only took a moment.

"Hello Mr. Daitenji," Kai said as he started to pack everything, "its Kai. I'm in London on business and was wondering if you could advice me on a problem I discovered today, are you available tomorrow morning to talk?"

Kai fell silent as he listened to the elderly mans answer, then replied "Alright, a breakfast meeting sounds good. I'm at the Royal Phoenix Hotel, come up to my room if I'm not waiting for you down in the lobby."

Kai chuckled at what the chairman said then ended the call, finish his packing and got ready for bed. During the phone call, Hari had managed to sit up and calmly watched Kai move about the room. Something that surprised Kai as most babies of any age weren't usually as content, Hari being a relatively easy child just made Kai relaxes some as he really had no idea on what to do.

"Alright kid," Kai said as he came over to the bed, "time for a visit with the Sandman. We've got a busy day tomorrow and need all the rest we can get, so we need all the sleep we can get tonight."

The young man carefully picked Hari up and held the toddler propped on one hip as he pulled the blankets down, then climbed onto the bed and settled Hari beside him. Kai then brought the covers up over them, making sure that Hari is still able to breath properly. He then laid down himself, got comfortable with one arm around Hari and the other up behind his head.

He lay in bed, gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Kai felt Hari moving around some before settling down and drifting off to sleep, one small hand griping Kai's muscle shirt tightly.

Kai wasn't exactly tired right now, his mind still whirling with what had happen today. Mentally going over his agenda and schedule, he had just about finished all the business here in the United Kingdom. His next stop should probably be France then Spain and most likely Portugal. After that he wasn't sure where to go next, just about all his business here in Europe is completed. Although he suspected that there would be a few surprises left for him to deal with before he headed across the ocean to the Americas, his very last stop before returning to Japan will be the Hawaii Islands.

The young man then turned his thoughts to Hari and wondered just why the child had been abandoned in an alley like that, did something happen to the parents or was it something else. Either way, he had already made up his mind to keep the child with him. In whatever form Hari would be…ward or son, Kai won't be positive until he got more information.

Kai frowned as he continued to think about Hari's situation. There was just something about the whole thing that bothered him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. All Kai knew is that his guts and survival instincts are screaming bloody murder about this, an act that he learned to listen to after everything his grandfather did and he went through in his life as a beyblader.

A sleepy smile appeared on his face as he thought about teaching Hari how to beyblade, plus the expressions on his teammates faces when they find out about the child. He snorted in amusement, Takao would definitely react the loudest and basically flip for several moments then settle down to normal again. Kai also wondered what kind of bit beast Hari would get or be best suited for, he wasn't ready to pass on Dranzer yet but eventually his closest friend would go to a new wielder.

Kai eventually did fall under the Sandman's touch and drifted into much needed sleep, not stirring any until early morning. Nor did he notice Dranzer softly glowing or the fact that his be blade had somehow appeared in Hari's hand from where Kai placed it.

~*~

Fawkes stirred sleepily then woke up when he felt the presence of the First One, Dranzer and wondered what happened to make the Ancient Phoenix contact him. The Ancient and powerful being kept to himself most of the time, only getting involved when things warranted his presence and interference.

"Welcome Great One, what can this hatchling do to assist you?" Fawkes asked politely and humbly.

He let out a very shocked and indignant squawk, nearly toppling off his perch when the Ancient Phoenix informed him of what his human found in an alley. Thankfully, Fawkes own human didn't hear or if he did…didn't stir any from his own needed slumber.

Fawkes pulled himself together then hunched down as Dranzer told him what the human intended to do for the child, not saying anything until the First Phoenix had finished. Dranzer also told him that the child will be hidden by his own power, that way no one looking for the child will be able to find him or take him away from his new family.

Fawkes trilled sadly, upset that such a precious child got treated in a horrible way. He then cooed happily that the child is now with someone who will love and protect him, plus give him a family to replace the one he lost.

Fawkes eyes widened and he flapped his wings some to keep his balance as he dealt with the task Dranzer wanted him to do, shocked would be putting it very mildly.

The Phoenix didn't notice that something was happening to the huge thick book that all the students names appeared in, Harry Potters name faded away and Junjie Hiwatari took its place. Something that no one would notice until years later and by then, it will have been much too late for anyone to do anything about it.

~*~

Kai woke at his usual time, only to glance at Hari and blink in surprise. Hari managed to sit up and didn't notice that Kai was awake, the child's attention was totally focused on Kai's beyblade gripped tightly in his hand.

Kai watched curiously and wondered how Hari got Dranzer from where he put the be blade last night, the young man carefully sat up and pushed the blankets away so he could get up. His cell phone rang as Kai swung both legs over the side of the bed, reaching for the device with a frown on his face only to have it vanish once he saw who was calling.

Kai snorted softly as he flipped the lid up and brought it close to his mouth, not too surprised that his girlfriend has called. Marchell usually did once or twice a week if she could, either in morning when she got up or at night just before going to bed.

"Good morning honey!" Marchell chirped cheerfully.

Kai chuckled "Morning love, how are things back home?" "Everything is fine here," Marchell laughed, "although Takao has been calling at least once or twice a week to see if you are home yet and try to get a beybattle out of you."

Kai rolled his eyes at that then said "Takao would, in that aspect the idiot hasn't changed much. Has any of the others been in touch with you?" "Well, I see Manaba around town sometimes. Mostly at the BeyBlade stores and the BBA Training Centre, the same with Daichi." Marchell replied thoughtfully.

Kai sat back on the bed, head resting against the headboard so he could keep an eye on Hari. The child hadn't moved much, apparently too fascinated by his be blade. Kai glanced at the time and saw that he needed to get dressed soon, especially if he wanted to be ready to meet the Director.

"I ran into Rei and his family while looking after business in China, he has been keeping himself pretty busy training the next generations of bladers back in his village. We couldn't visit long but it was nice to meet and get caught up on the news," Kai spoke absently," I'll probably meet up with Max sometime during my visit to the states."

"Really, that's good to hear. Takao says that he and Rei keep in touch quite regularly via letters and phone calls. The same with Max, I think there are plans in the works to get together for a reunion gathering but I can't be sure." Marchell explained thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting. You'll have to keep me updated on how the plans develop." Kai answered calmly.

"Will do hon'," Marchell replied, "so where are you off to next Kai?"

"My last meeting is this afternoon and then I catch a plane to France," Kai explained, "I won't be there as long as I was here…no more than a day or 2 at most. Once done in France, I'll be heading for Spain and then Portugal before going to the Americas. I suspect that I'll be there for awhile, probably a month or 2 at most."

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell the others." Marchell paused, then asked "Kai, is something wrong? You sound distracted or upset about something, did trouble happen during your meetings?"

Kai frowned at that question, he hadn't known she could read him so well…maybe he was more bothered over Hari's situation than he thought.

The young man hesitated briefly then sighed "Mar, I know we discussed kids once we married in a few years but…how do you feel about adoption?" Marchell didn't answer right away, instead she took the time to think over his questions.

Finally she slowly said "I'm not sure Kai, I have nothing against adopting kids but I'd prefer having my own if we are able. Why, did you see something that upset you?" Kai sighed again then proceeded to tell his girlfriend about Hari, who had turned around and crawled over to him. Dranzers beyblade still clutched tightly in the toddlers small hand, Kai smirked at that and used his free arm to pull the kid up onto his lap.

"Da," Hari surprised both Kai and Marchell by saying, "pitty bird!" He held up Dranzer and pointed at the image on its bit piece.

Kai chuckled "Yes, he is a very pretty bird and extremely powerful. His name is Dranzer, can you say it?"

Hari gazed down at Dranzer's image and then up at Kai again, this continued a few more times before Hari said clearly "Da!" pointing at Kai, then at Dranzer to say "D'anzer!"

Kai smiled proudly at the child, ruffling Hari's mop of hair fondly. Stopping when he heard Marchell say or rather order "Kai Hiwatari, I don't care what you have to do but you had better come home with our son or you will be sleeping on the couch for a year after we are married….is that clear honey?!"

Kai paled at that and swallowed several times before he answered "Yes love, very clear! Don't tell anyone about Hari alright, I want it to be a surprise….not even Takao or my other teammates alright!"

Marchell laughed "Oh don't worry sweetheart, this is one thing my lips are sealed about. Now I gather that you want to change his name to something else, right?"

Kai replied "Yes, I do. It will be the safest thing to do, we can always tell him everything when he's older. I've already thought about naming him Junjie, not sure about the other names though."

Hari had been listening attentively to the conversation, only to point at the phone and say suddenly "Ma!"

Kai winced and held the phone away from his ear when Marchell went all gushy and girly on him, only to get an idea that his girlfriend will definitely like.

"Hang on Mar and I'll snap a few quick pictures of Junjie for you with my phone, just make sure to keep it to yourself." Kai told her once he could make himself heard, then he switched his phone to camera mode and said "Smile for Ma, Hari. Show her what a handsome young man you are, my future beyblade champion!"

Hari didn't have to be told twice, a big smile appeared on his face and his beautiful green eyes sparkled.

"Ma," the child said happily, "ook…. D'anzer!"

Kai snickered as his girlfriend turned to mush, cooing over the photos he sent her. He didn't take very many, about 3 - 4 for now. More would be sent over the coming days as he had time, at least he plan to try and take more photos.

"I've got to go now Mar," Kai finally said once he got her attention, "I have a breakfast meeting to get ready for. The Director is going to help me with Hari, I called him last night as I wasn't sure what to do."

"Alright hon, take care of yourself and our boy. Let me know how things go with the adoption and everything alright, I want to help as much as I can." Marchell replied before she ended the phone call.

"I will Mar, take care of yourself as well. Remember, don't tell anyone about Junjie alright." Kai said as he spoke his own farewells.

Even Hari cried out "Bye Ma, Bye!"

Kai smirked "Alright kid, time for us to get up and meet our company. We want to be all ready for when he arrives, hopefully he can help us with our little problem."

Hari didn't say anything as he got put back on the bed, watching as Kai got up and began moving about the room dressing appropriately for another busy day. It was only when Kai had finish packing and making sure that nothing had been forgotten that the room phone rang, so Kai went over to answer it.

"Hello," Kai replied calmly, "oh he is? Alright, sent them up please!"

The young man hung up the phone then went over to pick up Hari, saying "Well, that was the front desk calling to tell us the Director is here…with company…unfortunately!"

Hari laughed Kai's expression then said seriously "Hungry Da!"

Kai smirked "I bet you are kid, goodness knows when was the last time you had anything to eat. Well, we'll get some food shortly so hang on for a few more moments."

The 2 of them left the bedroom and entered the sitting room, Kai put Hari on the floor in the middle of the room where he could see the kid. While the toddler was otherwise occupied, Kai took the time to move his bags and stuff out of the bedroom…placing everything next to the main door.

He had just finished that task when there was a knock on the door, Kai hesitated briefly then called out "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Daitenji," A familiar voice answered, "I have Johnny and Robert with me." Kai rolled his eyes at that, pulling out a small security device that is linked to the tiny cameras he hid in various locations out in the hall. Not that he expected any trouble but when you grew up like he did, so he made sure to put his own security throughout the rooms and in the hallway going both directions.

Kai checked the cameras out in the hall, nodding once when he saw the group out there. He put the security device away then opened the door to let them in, standing to one side so they could enter the room.

"Good morning Kai," Mr. Daitenji asked cheerfully, "how did you sleep last night?"

"Okay I guess, thanks for coming so suddenly." Kai answered, shutting the door behind them.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The Director asked curiously.

Kai sighed and lead the way over to where Hari sat on the floor, but didn't get a chance to say anything thanks to Johnny.

The short-tempered blader took one look at the toddler and exclaimed loudly "What the heck is Harry Potter doing here?!?"

Kai frowned at that as he bent down to put up the kid, saying afterward "You know Hari?" Johnny looked at him with shocked eyes then said "No, not personally but my aunt is the deputy headmistress of the school his parents attended and graduated from. She really liked them and was very upset when they were murdered, Aunt Min thinks of Hari as her little boy since she never married herself. All of the kids she teaches are precious to her, some more than others though." Hari whimpered tearfully as he clung to Kai, green eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"Mum…Dada…gone…bad man hurt them!" He murmured.

Mr. Daitenji frowned thoughtfully then said "Why don't we sit down and Kai can tell us everything, then we can work from there."

Kai took the time to think things over and comfort Hari before he said anything, then he sighed "Alright but only on the condition you help me with the adoption procedure."

Robert replied with an arched brow "Why do you want to adopt the child Kai, surely he has family who are concerned about him?" "Two reasons Robert," Kai snorted, "I don't know how other families operate but I'm pretty sure that they don't abandon their kids in dangerous allies. The second reason is Marchell, she ordered me to do whatever possible to adopt the kid and bring our son home or I would be sleeping on the sofa after our marriage. Besides, I had already decided to either make Hari my ward or adopt him outright."

Robert snorted at that with amusement in his eyes while Johnny roared with laughter outright, Mr. Daitenji just chuckled.

After a few moments, Kai got serious and told his guests what happened last night. No one said anything until some time after Kai had finished, then Mr. Daitenji spoke thoughtfully "Hmmm, I see what you mean about needed some advice. This is a pickle you have landed yourself into, but we will do everything we can to help."

Johnny just fell back in his chair and groaned "Aunt Min is going to be furious about this, she protested and argued against Harry being put with those people. Unfortunately no one listened to her, I shudder and pity those who have to face her wrath."

"What do you mean Johnny?" Kai asked curiously.

Johnny hesitated briefly then turned his head slightly to glance at Robert, his friend gave a bare tilt of his head in a nod. Johnny bit out a mild swear word and scowled as he sat up.

Johnny sighed "I hope you are a believer in magic Kai because that is the only way this will work, basically Harry is the savior of the magical world."

Kai frowned as he listened to Johnny talk, gazing down at the toddler as he learned all about the world Hari is a part of and saved. The part about magic being real didn't bother him, after all he has seen lots of strange things in his life as a beyblader.

"So what you're saying is that Hari saved his world from a madman at the cost of his parents life and a normal life," Kai explained to make sure he understood everything, "which means my son will have to be protected and trained to deal with whatever happens in the future. Whether it be dealing with fame brought on by his actions or the madman's followers, however many are left that is."

"You have it pretty much figured out in a nutshell, "Johnny replied tiredly, "but you won't be alone in this Kai. I'll help as much as I can, despite not being as magical as my aunt and other members of my family. Being bonded to Salamalyon as a Sacred Beast and a blader does give me a magic of a different type, I can also advice you on what to expect form the magical world."

Robert also spoke up "You can count on my help as well Kai, this isn't something that should be done without assistance. There is a reason why my family has Griffolyon, we are a branch of direct descendents of Godric Griffindor himself. Not all of his descendents stayed in the magical world, many left for the 'normal' world and other countries."

Just then there was a flash of light coming from Roberts beyblade, surprising them when Griffolyon suddenly appeared in front of Kai. The young man didn't move but just watched the Gryphon Sacred Beast warily. Hari himself gazed up at the huge creature in silent awe, eyes so wide that everyone though they were going to pop out.

Griffolyon slowly, carefully knelt down in front of Kai and Hari. Not once breaking eye contact with the child on the young mans lap, everyone watched with abated breaths to see what would happen. Hari finally reached out one hand toward the Sacred Beast in front of him, Griffolyon slowly lowered his head down and allowed Hari to touch it.

The tension was suddenly broken when Hari breathed out "Boutiful Da, folyon boutiful!"

Kai snorted at that, rolling his eyes when he felt Dranzer go into a sulk because Hari said Griffolyon was beautiful and he…pretty!

Johnny snickered in amusement while Robert looked pleased with Hari's comments, Mr. Daitenji chuckled as he watched everything that happened.

Griffolyon suddenly spoke *Fear not, bonded of the Phoenix. This hatchling is a descendent of the man whose family I watch over. I and my sibling griffons will guard him like he is one of our own rare hatchlings, this I swear on my honor as a warrior."

The Sacred Beast then carefully touched Hari's forehead gently with its sharp beak and a flash of energy appeared on contact with the child's skin.

When Kai took a closer look at Hari's forehead, he inhaled sharply when he saw 2 small symbols placed around the lightening bolt shaped scar. Kai knew that the symbol right below the scar is Dranzers, which meant the other one to be Griffolyons.

Kai glanced at Robert and Johnny curiously, wanting to know what was going on. Robert explained "The symbol means that Harry is under Griffolyons care and protection, Dranzer has done the same thing which is why the second symbol is there. I suspect the other bit beasts will do the same once they meet Harry, this will be as good thing as Harry will be able to hid in plain sight…he'll just be another boy to everyone around him."

Kai looked very impressed and relieved to hear this, Hari will get enough attention as is being his son. He wasn't exactly a low-profile person, what with his family's history and beyblade career. Kai basically would be glad for any help he can get from his friends, withholding judgment on his family until further notice.

Mr. Daitenji spoke thoughtfully "So we need to get the adoption procedure started right away, I assume that you are going to change his name as well?"

Kai nodded and said "Yes I am, Marchell and I will most likely tell him when he's older. Right now we just want him to have as normal and unassuming life as possible, neither of us want him to become arrogant or overbearing…not like some people I have met over time."

"I've only decided on his first name, leaving his middle name for Marchell to pick out. Of course, he may end up with more than the normal number of names by the time Marchell and I get done. So we'll just put Junjie Hiwatari on the forms for now, filling out the rest as we have the information. I also need to get Junjie examined by a doctor to be sure he's alright, then I need to get some shopping done before we leave for France."

"Is that where you are heading to next?" Johnny asked curiously.

Kai nodded only to look at Robert in surprise when he said "Alright, I'll call Oliver and tell him to expect the both of you. No need to waste money on a hotel when you can stay with friends, Oliver can also keep Junjie occupied while you are at your meetings." A sharp glance from Robert told Kai that he won't change his mind so not to bother trying.

Mr. Daitenji said "We'll get one of the doctors at the BBA to give Junjie a check-up, I also recommend that everything discussed here stay with us and not go out of this room."

The others agreed as well, serious expressions on their faces. Johnny then brought up another topic, getting their attention quickly.

"When are you leaving England Kai, because we should probably check and see if his parents left anything for him. It's pretty much granted that they would have set up a trust fund for when he started school later on or at least that is the idea, Harry's fathers family is an old one much like Roberts and the other Majestic's."

Kai frowned before he replied uncertainly "I had originally planned to leave after my meeting this afternoon, heading straight to the airport."

"Hmmm, we can go to the magical bank after your meeting and take you to France on Roberts private plane. This way you don't have to worry about keeping a schedule, there's a lot to do just in one day and we can't waste it." Johnny muttered thoughtfully, glancing at the time then got to his feet.

Robert and Mr. Daitenji also got to their feet as well, Kai stood up with Junjie held securely in his arms. Griffolyon had vanished back into the bit piece again, resting until Robert had need of him.

Kai walked over to the baby seat and reached into it for the note that he found with Hari, handing it to Mr. Daitenji as he said "This note was in the carrier with Hari, I had planned to give it to the detective I hired but the two of you answered most of my questions. I also took pictures of the alley and where I found the kid in case they were needed for the investigations, they will probably still be useful though."

Mr. Daitenji nodded in approval as he took the note within its zip lock protection, saying "Good idea Kai, I'll get the note photocopied and examined so you can put the original away safe. We'll also get the pictures developed as well, a copy for each of us. This way one of us will always have Hari's information in case of emergencies, accidents do happen."

Kai agreed as he put Junjie in the carrier and buckled the kid in so his son won't fall out or anything. Once done, Kai then went around and packed up his security system while Robert oversaw his luggage being taken down to the vehicle. Johnny had already left to sign Kai out of the hotel, turning in the keys as well.

"Hungry Da!" Junjie complained.

Kai chuckled "Da's hurrying Junjie, just wait a few more moments then we'll get some breakfast. I'm hungry too, especially for a good cup of coffee!" Junjie giggled and contented himself to watch his new Da, Uncles Johnny and Robert plus Grandpa Daitenji.


	2. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Son

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Kai left the conference room and headed for the elevator, not relaxing until the metal doors slid shut behind him. Only then did he breath a sigh of relief and loosen his tie some, glad to have this meeting over and done with. There was nothing holding him back from leaving England now, nothing business orientated that is. There was one piece of business that he was unable to take care of simply because the man that Grandfather dealt with is dead, that much he has been able to find out so far….nor could he deal with the man's heir as something had happen to the person.

He still needed to get a few loose ends tied up for Junjie, but they shouldn't take too long. Mr. Daitenji is looking after the bulk of the paperwork for him thankfully, he also knew who he would have as guardians should something happen to either Marchell or himself.

Kai chuckled as he watched the numbers flash above the doors, he didn't expect any trouble with asking Takao to be Junjie's guardian. Heck, his best friend and rival/teammate would kick up a fuss if Kai didn't ask him, his other friends and teammates would have a place in Junjie's life but it will be Takao who is one of the main guardians. The other guardian he wasn't sure about, Kai thought of asking Robert or one of the other Majestic's….but he would have to think about it more. If one of those 4 accepted, then Junjie would have a place to stay in Europe and base should something happen.

Kai stepped out of the elevator when it reached the ground floor, heading across the lobby floor to the main door. He wasn't too surprised to see the black limo sitting outside waiting for him, Johnny leaning against the side with hands stuff into this pockets.

The young man straightened up when he saw Kai come out of the massive building, smirking at the tired expression on his face. Johnny opened the door for Kai then got in himself, Kai chuckled when he saw Junjie sound asleep in the baby seat. One of Kai's eyebrows rose up when he saw the baby bag on the floor, deciding that the others must have made a few stops before coming to get him.

Johnny saw Kai eyeing the baby bag and said "We did a little shopping and got Junjie the essentials, not a whole lot…just enough to do for awhile. You can do some more shopping during your travels as Junjie will definitely need more things as time goes by, we also picked out a few toys to help keep him occupied." "Thanks," Kai answered, "was he much trouble while I had been gone?"

"Nah, not really. He was a good little boy for the doctor during his check-up. Got a clean bill of health too, for the most part at least. Junjie will have to be watched closely for trauma considering what he's been through, so expect nightmares and etc throughout the coming years." "Once done with the doctor, Robert and I took Junjie out to get supplies needed for his care. Mr. Daitenji stayed behind to work on the adoption process and other loose ends. I think he will have the paperwork ready for you when we get back, but I can't say for sure."

Kai nodded then asked "So where are we headed off to now?"

Johnny replied "We're off to the magical world and the bank there to see if Harry's parents left him anything other than the trust fund, you will probably want to make changes after we find out everything."

"Definitely," Kai answered bluntly, "starting with getting his accounts and etc sealed shut so no one can get into them but him when he comes of age. I'll probably start a new account there for him under his new name and deposit money in there every year as a new trust fund, I do know that he will be getting an allowance every week or so to spend on whatever he wants. I might even open up an account for the Hiwatari Family to use, not that anyone other than the 2 of us will know about it though.

Johnny nodded thoughtfully at that, knowing it was probably a good idea. Both men remained silent after that, Kai busy making plans on how to keep his son safe and what else needed to be done to the company to bring it back to where it was before his Grandfather went nuts.

It didn't take long for them to get to their destination, Kai just lifted one eyebrow slightly when he saw the building that was the entrance to the magical world. Johnny just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at Kai's questioning gaze, after that they got ready to get out of the limo and on with business. Kai carefully put his sleeping son in a baby sling and got it in position on his chest, one arm around the child protectively.

No one looked at Kai twice when they went into the building, Johnny got a few glances from people but not Kai. It could have been his whole personality/attitude/aura of 'don't mess with me and you won't get hurt', the way he dressed in his 3-piece suit and long trench coat with long white scarf flowing out behind him or …… Either way, Kai got a wide space around him as people made sure to avoid getting too close.

Johnny dug out his beyblade and held it up to lightly tap some of the bricks in the wall behind the building in a certain order, Kai watched curiously and made sure to memorize the sequence. Although his eyes widened some when the bricks moved aside to form an arched doorway, Johnny snorted at his expression as he pocketed the beyblade then stepped through into the magical world.

Kai followed close behind him, a neutral expression on his face as he looked around alertly at everything. Most of the stores were still opened and he hoped to check them out once done in the bank, but if they weren't then he wouldn't be terribly upset. There also wasn't many people around either, most of them were people heading home from work or on their way to work.

Johnny lead the way to the bank, smirking because he knew what Kai was doing but kept silent as to not wake up Junjie. He couldn't wait to see Kai's reaction to the goblins, knowing it would be hilarious and something to remember. Kai eyed the warning carved onto the huge doors of the bank warily, deciding to stay on his guard and watch his step while in here. He honestly didn't know what to expect in here so inhaled sharply when he saw the goblins then had to take a few second and third looks to be sure that he wasn't seeing things, only to scowl when he saw Johnny's amused expression.

The red-haired teen pulled himself together and lead his friend over to one of the goblins, spoke to it briefly softly then nodded and headed off in another direction. Kai followed closely, taking in his surroundings as he went with intent eyes. He did check on his son and smiled softly when he saw Junjie sleep through it all, Kai just hoped that the child would continue to sleep until morning. Although knowing his luck, Junjie will probably wake up and not want to go back to sleep.

Johnny and Kai followed one of the goblins through the bank hallways, arriving at the door to what Kai knew was most likely the person in charge of the bank. At the call of "Come In!", Johnny opened the massive door and entered the huge room.

The elderly goblin looked up to see who it was, smiling when he saw Johnny. At least it looked like a smile to Kai, but he couldn't be sure. Johnny didn't seem bothered by it so Kai followed his example, even though nothing showed on his face except a slight twitch at the corner of one eye.

"Good evening Mr. McGregor, what can I do for you and your friend?" The senior goblin asked politely.

"Good evening Gripclaw, thank-you for seeing us so late. It's actually my friend Mr. Hiwatari who needs to take care of some business with you, I am just his guide and advisor as he has never been to the magical world before." Johnny explained calmly as he came toward the desk.

Gripclaw straightened up and carefully put his quill down then covered his inkpot so it wouldn't spill or dry out, giving them his whole attention once done. Motioning them toward the chairs in front of his desk calmly, then ordering some refreshments brought in for his guests. Nothing more was said until after everyone was settled and no more disturbances would come, Gripclaw made sure the other goblins knew he was in an important meeting and not to be bothered.

"So what can I do for you Mr. Hiwatari?" Gripclaw asked gruffly.

"It's mostly about my adopted son Junjie," Kai answered bluntly, "but you may know him as Harry Potter!"

Gripclaw's eyebrows rose at that bit of news and continued to listen as Johnny took over for Kai, explaining how Kai found the child and what his friend has chosen to do.

Gripclaw didn't say anything right away, instead taking the time to absorb the information given him. He knew who Kai Hiwatari is and how powerful the young man really is, both on his own and with his friends. So as much as the Goblin race hated most of wizard/witch kind and the ministry, he wasn't going to breath a word of this to anyone outside his office. Not at the chance of angering the Sacred Beasts and their chosen partners.

Already he could sense the magic hiding young Harry from all magical sight, making the child seem ordinary and normal. He could vaguely see the marks around the scar on Harry's forehead, letting him know that the Sacred Beasts are already making their presence known.

Gripclaw finally said "If you are serious about adopting young Harry and giving him a normal loving life away from all his so-call fame, then we will help you. After all, the goblin race has no reason to like wizards and witches. They tolerate us simply because of the hold we have on the financial world and their fortunes, they know what will happen if they do not follow the rules we lay out and upset us too much."

The elderly goblin grinned savagely and Kai smirked back, quickly discovering that he and Gripclaw thought along the same lines. Meaning that they would get along just nicely, this also gave him several ideas on how to branch the family business out into the magical world.

Johnny just groaned when he saw the expression on Kai's face, rolling his own eyes at the thought of his friend gradually taking over the magical world one business at a time. He snorted, thinking how much of a shock the magical world will be in once the Bladebreakers hit town.

"Now what have you done so far concerning the adopting process, I assume that this is a normal adoption and not a magical one?" Gripclaw asked seriously, getting down to business.

Kai and Johnny took turns explaining what has been done so far in regards to the adoption, although Johnny and Gripclaw had to explain what a magical adoption was to Kai. Gripclaw had been busy writing things down as they spoke, making sure nothing had been forgotten. Nor was he surprised when Kai decided to do the magical adoption as well, the young man wanted to make sure no one could try and take Harry away from him.

"Excellent choice Mr. Hiwatari, a magical adoption isn't as complicated or drawn-out as the normal one is. So we can get that done right now, the only other thing left to discuss is Harry's inheritance as the last Potter. What do you want done with it?"

Kai asked "First, were the wills of his parents acted upon?"

Gripclaw answered "To a certain degree, yes they were. Young Harry was suppose to be left in the care of his godfather but that didn't happen as the man is in prison, the other people mentioned on the list provided couldn't take Harry either for many reasons. Death being the main one as the Dark Lord and his followers killed almost as many as they tortured, both non-magical and magical people."

Kai frowned thoughtfully at that then asked "What is the name of Harry's godfather? What is he in prison for?"

Both Johnny and Gripclaw brought Kai up to date on what Sirius Black did, giving him a brief history of the Black family as a whole. Looking at him in shock when Kai said "I need to meet with him, my grandfather did some business with someone by the last name of Black located here in England. This is the only bit of business I wasn't able to settle while here in England, I would really like to get this loose end tied up if this Sirius Black is related to the Black I am looking for?"

"Are you serious Kai?!?!" Johnny flipped out, "You can't go to Azkaban Prison and talk to Sirius Black simply because of some business your grandfather did with someone of the same last name! It's not safe there and you have Junjie to think about now, if it is that important to you then leave it with me and I'll look after it for you!" "Mr. McGregor is correct, but what you have said also bears thinking about. I would suggest leaving this business with us and we will look after it for you, I agree that it is serious enough to deal with immediately." Gripclaw replied thoughtfully.

Kai didn't answer right away, giving their offer serious thought. As much as he wanted to look after this himself, Kai had to be honest and admit that he really didn't know a lot about this world he is in. Finally deciding to trust Johnny and Gripclaw in this, his instincts and gut told him it is the right thing to do.

The young man sighed and lifted his briefcase up onto his lap, pulled his beyblade out of his pocket and removed the bit piece from the top. Kai slid the little piece of metal into the slot just under the handle, waited for a moment for Dranzer to unlock the case then removed the bit piece from its slot and placed Dranzer back into his beyblade again.

Johnny snorted "Neat trick, did you come up with that yourself?"

Kai smirked "Part of it, Chief and Dizzi did the rest." Snickering at Johnny's expression and huff at what the deadly duo have done now.

Kai opened his briefcase and removed the files that dealt with the Black case from it, thankful that they were only copies so he can afford to leave them here. The young man closed and locked the briefcase, setting it down on the floor beside his chair then handed the files to Gripclaw.

"As for what I want done with Harry's inheritance, Johnny told me just how wealthy and old the Potter line is. So I want all the vaults emptied and their contents moved to one of your highest security vaults then I want them sealed shut, no one is to have access to them except Harry at his 18th birthday. I would also like to open a new trust vault under Harry's new name and start putting money in there for his schooling when the time comes, about $1,000,000 will do for now and I can add a little more each year. The interest it gains will add to the amount as well, so my son will have a nice tidy little sum by the time he is old enough to have access to it."

Gripclaw nodded as he wrote everything down, agreeing with Kai's ideas so far as it made sense to make sure young Harry's inheritance remained untouched. He paused long enough to ask "Would you like copies of the Potter files so you can look after the various business and estates for your son?"

Kai thought for a moment then said "I probably should, someone has to manage things for my son and it might as well be me as I don't trust anyone else to look after personal business for me. Besides, it will be good practice for my other visits to this world and any more business dealings I may have."

Gripclaw chuckled at that, already looking forward to the trouble this young man and his friends will cause in the years to come. He will have to tell certain other goblins he trusted to be prepared for great changes in the financial world, wealth is soon to be changing hands if his reading of Mr. Hiwatari is correct.

Gripclaw had all the Potter files copied and put into a detailed portfolio then brought to his office, once Kai had been given the portfolio Gripclaw sent off the paperwork to trusted goblins who will make sure the Potter fortune is moved to the highest security vaults they had.

Kai placed the portfolio into his briefcase to be read through later on then said "I would also like to open up an account for my family that is separate from the rest of Hiwatari business, on the chance that something happening in the future. I want to be prepared and your bank has impressed me so far, hopefully my wealth will be cared for properly here. Do so and your own fortunes will increase as well, I'm not like my grandfather who didn't reward good work.

Gripclaw swore right then and there to handle Mr. Hiwatari's business personally, not only will his own wealth increase but the relationship between businessmen will be interesting as well.

By the time Kai and company left the bank, Kai had Junjie's inheritance taken care of and trust funds looked after. He also had accounts started for himself and each of his friends, it didn't matter to him if he was 6 million poorer because of it. Kai wanted to surprise his teammates next time he saw them, knowing full well that they will want to check out this place for themselves.

The group wandered through the stores, Johnny explaining anything that Kai might or might not understand. Some of the sweets he saw, he wasn't all that sure of and others he couldn't resist buying a case or two of…especially if he could just see the reaction of some of his friends when they ate some.

At the Quidditch supply store, Kai couldn't help but stay longer and show interest in the sport. So much so that he went and bought a full Quidditch equipment set and enough brooms for 2 full teams, plus a child's training broom for his son to start out on. He also got a special broom for himself called the Firestorm Arrow, it just seem to suit his personality after he read the information on it.

Kai wanted to get his girlfriend a broom as well but wasn't sure which one would suit her so decided to wait for now, he smirked at the happy expressions on the faces of the store staff as they looked after he purchases and he casually handed the right amount of cash over for them. They were even happier when he gave each of them a $100.00 tip for good service, Johnny had an amused expression on his face at all this.

The other store he spent a lot of money in was the bookstore where he handed Johnny a basket and just started to pile books into it, moving up and down the rows slowly. He took any book that caught his interest enough to buy, Kai himself may not be magical like his son but he could still read up on Junjie's world and learn as much as possible. Again, the store staff was stunned speechless at the sheer number of books he gathered up of all the topics, subjects and levels.

Some of the stores he didn't buy hardly anything from, mostly just 1 or 2 things. Johnny being very helpful in explaining what stuff was and etc, which allowed Kai to make thoughtful purchases.

The only things Kai bought from the writing supply store was different colors of ink and bulk supply of parchment scrolls, he did get a few other odd things that caught his attention as useful for work.

His next stop was the pet store and he wasn't really going to buy anything but Johnny changed his mind when he explained all their uses, Kai almost didn't buy a pet but Dranzer alerted him to a cabinet full of large eggs in the corner. There must have been 10 eggs in there of different colors and Kai's eyes widened when he read what they were, he didn't think Phoenix's actually existed other than Dranzer.

"How much?" Kai asked the clerk who came over to see what they were doing. He didn't bat an eye at the price told him, except to ask if that was for one or all. Shocking the clerk moments later when Kai decided to buy all the Phoenix Eggs, including the proper equipment to properly care for them. Johnny wasn't surprised by all this, Kai is after all bonded to the Sacred Phoenix.

Kai watched closely as each egg was removed and packed carefully in its own basket full of hot ash, of course the basket remained cool so he could handle it safely. The baskets and equipment were then placed in a shrinkable box for easy transportation, the staff still in a state of disbelief that Kai bought all the eggs.

Once outside, Kai turned to Johnny and said "I want you to check this store and others often for any more Phoenix Eggs, if more appear then let me know and I'll authorize you to take money from my vault to buy them." "Why?" Johnny asked bluntly but also curiously.

"Phoenix's aren't pets," Kai bit out darkly, "they, out of all creatures, should remain free! I'll set up a safe sanctuary for any and all Phoenix's who want to live in peace, flames know my family has enough property scattered about. There is bound to be a large enough piece somewhere that can be turned into a Phoenix Sanctuary, I'll have to do some digging first."

Johnny was surprised and after some thought, had to admit that it was a very good idea and it made him wonder why something like this wasn't done before. After all, there are Dragon Sanctuaries…why not places for other animals.

The group went into the owl store as Kai wanted to get an owl or 2 or 3, by this time Junjie had woken up and was looking around curiously. Keen interest in his rich green eyes, small fingers clutching Kai's jacket tightly.

Kai chuckled and ruffled his sons mop of pitch black, blue-tipped hair fondly. Pleased that the potion needed for the magical adoption didn't change his sons physical appearance too much, Junjie's hair is still an uncontrollable mop but now it has several wild spikes scattered about that came from Kai. Junjie's eyes also had red flecks in them, making it look like the emerald green has pieces of rubies engrained within them.

Kai could also see parts of himself in other areas of Junjie's physical appearance, he couldn't help but wonder what his son would look like with parts of Marchell in him. Gripclaw said that it is safe for Junjie to take the potion again, except this time with some of Marchell's blood in it instead of his own.

It didn't take Kai long to find an owl for himself, a handsome Eagle-Owl with a personality just like his. Johnny got his attention when he came back with a ball of fluff and feathers which turned out to be the smallest owl he has ever seen, Johnny chuckled at Kai's raised eyebrow.

"It's my gift to Junjie, he's not old enough for a larger owl so I thought an owl of a smaller breed would do for his beginner owl. This type is called a pygmy owl and is known as the worlds smallest owl, there is another one just a bit bigger than this breed called an Elf Owl which I may get him later on but that depends on how things go. Junjie can get another owl when he starts his Hogwarts years." Johnny explained calmly, Kai didn't argue with that as it made sense.

They weren't long in that store, nor were there many left for them to check out. Just Ollivanders Wands, Madam Malkins Robes, a store that specialized in trunks and etc. Kai didn't bother with the apothecary, Johnny said that he could get better ingredients elsewhere.

The group didn't stay long in the robe store, just spent enough time for Kai and Junjie to be measured for a whole new wardrobe. Kai knew what he wanted for himself and the colors that looked best for himself, he did accept help for Junjie though and got a variety of colors. With how fast babies grow, Kai fully expected to be doing this several times over the years.

At Ollivanders, Kai was surprised to find that he is magical enough to use a wand! Dranzer just laughed, having known all this already. Johnny chuckled as well, he had a wand too but preferred to use his beyblade for most things. It took some time but eventually Kai had a wand that would suit him, not too surprised to hear that it was made of Fireoak and a tail feather of the Sacred Phoenix itself. Kai just shot his bit beast a rather sharp glare at how smug it was acting, wondering what other surprises Dranzer had in store for him.

The last things Kai bought was a training wand for Junjie that allowed his parents to record several spells within it for Junjie to practice, several wand holsters so Kai can keep his wand within easy reach and several tins of polish to use on the wands. Kai immediately put one of the holsters on and slid his wand into it, the others went in the bags that contained his other purchases.

Johnny was the only one who noticed the thoughtful looks Ollivander was giving Kai and Junjie, deciding to have a talk with the older man to make sure he didn't spill anything to those who aren't suppose to know. It didn't take long to get Ollivanders word, nor did Johnny think that the wandcrafter would squeal anything to others….he just had to be sure.

It wasn't until they entered the trunk store that Kai really paid attention, he didn't know what he wanted here exactly before they got to the store but now he did. The first thing Kai picked out was an all-purpose backpack for when he decided to go on a trop to train his beyblade skills, something he refused top let slip as Takao wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

In fact, he choose 3...one for each of them. This way he and Marchell would be able to take Junjie on family outings once he got old enough. Kai also picked out several things for work, his briefcase had started to show its age recently but he just didn't bother to replace it yet.

Johnny is the one who found a suitable baby bag for Junjie's things as the one he had now won't last long, Junjie will eventually outgrow it but not this one as it will change as the kid grew.

Kai took his time when it came to picking out a trunk, he examined each one on display closely and had the clerk explain anything he didn't understand. He didn't need a very fancy one right now, just a trunk suitable for his needs with the security to match. Unfortunately none of the ones there were for him, although they are well-made and etc.

Maybe you will have to get a custom trunk," Johnny suggested after he paid for his own purchases, "not everyone has the same needs as these ready-made trunks would provide. People in specialty careers like the aurors need special trunks, the same with those in the potion business and etc."

This peaked Kai's interest and he wanted to learn more, the clerk was very happy to spill out information and answer Kai's questions….which happen to be a lot. Once done, Kai thought everything over carefully then nodded abruptly, now he had to decide just how many compartments he wanted and etc.

By the time Kai and company left the store, he was quite satisfied with the custom trunk he put together with the craftsman's help. Although Kai would have to wait a few days for it to be completed, then sent to him via Johnny. He choose a 4 compartment trunk to use, it will do him until his masterpiece arrived.

Johnny snorted "I think you just gave that craftsman the ultimate challenge, creating that trunk will be a challenge for anyone! I still haven't figured out what you want 17 compartments for?"

Kai chuckled dryly "It should be a challenge, I want something that will last and survive anything thrown at it. With the busy life I lead, I need a trunk that will do for everything….my business dealing, my beyblading, my personal life and son on.

"Besides, this will be a good test for them. If they succeed in creating this trunk, then they shouldn't have much trouble creating Junjie's trunk for his Hogwarts years. Until then, my son will use the trunk I bought now."

Johnny snorted at that, watching Kai closely as his friend scan the alley to see if anything had been forgotten. Rolling his eyes and sighing when Kai headed for 2 more bookstores, Obscurus Books and Whizzhard Books. The redhead was glad that Kai didn't have a lot of time left to spend here, he wouldn't be able to check out the other magical allies like Knockturn.

Kai, of course, did the same as he did in Flourish and Botts Bookstore. Not stopping until he had nearly bought out the store of its inventory, Johnny just wondered where Kai was going to find the time needed to read all those books!

Although his eyebrows rose up when Kai paused briefly at The Daily Prophet Office to get a yearly subscription to the paper, deciding in the end not to ask any questions as he really didn't want to know. Johnny sighed in relief when Junjie got Kai's attention with "Hungry Da!" Kai glanced at the time, frowning when he saw how late it was. He also didn't like how his watch was acting in here, deciding in the end that magic and tech didn't exactly mix. Which meant several things, 1) He needed to get a watch that would work and 2) Manabu (Chief) will have a new challenge to solve.

"I need a suitable watch to use while in magic-filled places," Kai muttered darkly, "then we'll get something to eat and call it a day. I'm seriously tempted to stay an extra day or so just to make sure I didn't forget anything because as nice as this place is, I have this feeling that there are other magical areas."

Johnny sighed "We'll get you a new watch Kai, then go to the Leaky Cauldron for supper. You are also right in that there are other magical places, Knockturn Alley for one thing but I refuse to take you there with Junjie or proper protection. It's not a very nice place or safe unless you know what to expect and are prepared to fight."

Kai had a feeling that Knockturn Alley is that opening beside the bank, he'd been eyeing it curiously but didn't bother mentioning the place as there were other things on his mind. Kai also agreed with Johnny, his instincts told him that Knockturn was not a place to fool around in. Although that won't keep him from investigating the alley at some point, he will just have to make appropriate plans to visit the place at a later date.

"What other places are there, Johnny?" Kai asked curiously.

"They're too numerous to name all at once but branching off from Diagon Alley are Knockturn Alley, Mystic Way and Scholar's Avenue. Most of the streets, Avenues and Alleys eventually connect onto Gaia Square which is basically a potion master/mistress/healers one-stop shopping district." Johnny explained as he led Kai to the Clock store and helped him to find a suitable watch.

Once Kai found one he liked, the group headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat. Kai was anxious to learn how the Director made out with all the paperwork needed for the adoption.

~*~

Mr. Daitenji and Robert both looked up when the door opened to let in their friends, Kai saw the playpen set up off to one side and headed over to put his son in it. Johnny set all the bags containing Kai's purchases down beside a chair and sat down himself, glad to be able to sit and relax for longer than a few moments.

"So how did things go at the bank?" Robert asked curiously.

"Great, Kai has everything settled and changed to his liking. I pity anyone who tries to get near Harry Potter or gain access to the Potter accounts, they are in for a very painful surprise." Johnny explained with a smirk only to snicker at their curious expressions.

"Kai had everything belonging to the Potters moved to Gringotts highest security vaults then sealed shut, not to be touched until Harry reaches his maturity. Which, of course, no one will know anything about because Kai had Harry Potter disappear when he renamed the kid Junjie."

Neither had a chance to say much more as Kai suddenly snorted "Mar has certainly been busy, she just sent me a text with Junjie's new middle names. I don't know whether to be impressed with the names she found or worried about the mouthful he will have to grow up with?"

"Oh, what did Marchell send you?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Junjie Katsuro Aloysha Tasya Hiwatari." Kai replied dryly, chuckling at their reactions.

"Hmmm, good names all of them. Marchell put a lot of thought into how they went together and sounded," Mr. Daitenji answered thoughtfully, "Junjie - handsome and outstanding. Katsuro - victorious son, Aloysha - defends mankind, Tusya - beyond expectation."

The elderly man proceeded to add the names to the appropriate lines on each page of the adoption papers, then set each set of paperwork aside in a neat row for Kai to look over and finish filling in. Kai texted an answer back to Marchell with a promise to call her later on, either before bed or when he got to France.

The next thing Kai did was unshrink his new trunk and start packing his purchases away, books went into one compartment. The next compartment he was pleased to find is a nice size 2 bedroom apartment, a door connected to the book compartment which he discovered is an actual library. The 3rd compartment was normal trunk space, Kai expected to see that though. The 4rth and last compartment was a complete wardrobe space with build-in shelves, drawers and etc. Kai couldn't believe how big the space is, there was no way he could fill all of this. Good thing he has Junjie, he could devote half of it to his sons clothes and etc.

The young man didn't bother with exploring, there will be time for that later on once he got things settled. Right now Kai just wanted to get everything into their proper places, he would be able to decorate and make the apartment more homey as he had time. Once done all he could do for now, Kai climbed out of the trunk and closed it up then shrunk it down so it could be put into his pocket.

Kai had just finished that when he thought of something, he then turned to Johnny and asked "Johnny, you said that Hari was famous for saving his world and etc. What I know of famous people and my own experiences tells me that there should be a lot of mail, whether fanmail or other. What happened to it all, where does it go?"

Johnny groaned at this and fell back in his chair tiredly, Robert decided to answer for him. "Any and all mail Harry would have gotten in redirected over to a holding room at the owl post office until someone can decide what to do with it all," He explained calmly, "if you have room in your trunk then you can get it sent there instead. This way you can sort through it all and decide what to do with each, but I would suggest you have the goblins go through it first to remove any and all harmful substances. Remember Kai, not everyone would have been pleased with what Harry did. They would have wanted revenge or even worse, harmed the child simply out of fear for something Harry had no control over."

Kai thought for a moment then nodded, it made sense really. "Alright Robert, I'll send a letter to Gripclaw and see if he can look into it for me. Although I don't think there is room in my trunk for the amount of mail I have a feeling Junjie has waiting for him, maybe Gripclaw will have a solution for that."

He dug around for the parchment and ink he bought at Diagon Alley, then sat down to write a letter to Gripclaw….in Japanese of course. Kai didn't bother with quills because he had a set of modern, state-of-the-art refillable calligraphy pens in his briefcase. Kai rather enjoyed calligraphy since it was almost like writing in Japanese, so learned the art very well.

Once he finished the letter, Kai read through it to make sure nothing had been left out or forgotten. After that he gently blew on the ink to make sure it was good and dry, then rolled up the parchment and slid it into a protective tube for the owl to hold onto. Kai made sure the tube is sealed shut, then screwed the cover onto his ink bottle. He got to his feet, walked over to the window and opened it. Smiling when his new owl flew down to the windowsill and regally held out one taloned foot for the tube, Kai chuckled at that and handed the tube to his owl.

"Take that straight to Gripclaw alright, don't let anyone else get ahold of it." Kai asked the owl calmly and it bobbed its head once before it turned to fly off, he watched until his owl was out of sight then closed the window and turned away to go back to his seat and wait for a reply.

While he waited, Kai asked "Are the other majestics like you 2, I need to know how much to say about who Junjie really is?"

Robert answered "Don't worry Kai, Oliver and Enrique are magical as well. Just about all the old lines in Europe are, not all of them went into hiding. Most just retreated to their family territories and trained each generation in secret, not everyone agreed with the whole idea of disappearing behind a veil and keeping separate from the 'normal' world."

Johnny replied "You can tell them however much you want Kai, Oliver and Enrique will help you as much as they are able. It's ultimately your decision in the end, Junjie is your son in every way but name almost. He'll be a Hiwatari by the time you get back to Japan and besides, it will be harder to track you since you don't plan on staying in any one place for very long."

Mr. Daitenji spoke up "I'll look after the adoption process Kai, I know how to get in touch with you if need be. You just worry about the family business and Junjie, the Majestics will help you with the magical sort."

"I presume you are going to teach him how to beyblade and oversee his training, am I right Kai? If you are, I will have to keep an eye on him for future competitions and maybe even the new team for the World Competition."

Kai snorted "Do you even have to ask Mr. Daitenji, of course I plan on teaching Junjie to beyblade. One of my future kids has to continue the rivalry with any kids Takao produces, it may not necessarily be Junjie either."

"Where are you heading after you get done in France?" Robert asked bluntly.

"I have a few more countries to visit before I am done in Europe," Kai answered thoughtfully, "I already dealt with any business in Africa and Northern Europe. So there is just Spain, Portugal, Italy and basically central Europe. I'm thinking of making Greece my last stop though, mostly to take a short vacation from all the business and traveling. No longer than a week though, I still have all of the Americas to get through before heading to Hawaii for my last stop until home."

"It will probably take a month to a month and a half to get through Canada, The United States, Central and South America. Grandfather had a lot of business dealings there that very few knew about, many had their suspicions but that is about all. I'm not comfortable with admitting this, but Dad was right to get out when he did, even though he could have explained things better so I didn't believe that he had abandoned me!"

"How are things going between you and your father Kai?" Mr. Daitenji asked softly.

"Alright I guess," Kai answered with a sigh, "it will never be like it was when I was a kid. We have our good days and bad days, he's moved back home now that Grandfather is gone but he doesn't stay long. Spending most of h is time in his old workshop, tinkering with whatever new beyblade design he has in his head. If not in his workshop, then he's with Manaba at the BBA facilities. Those two have been getting along scarily well, I've been getting the shivers whenever I see them together." A scowl appeared on Kai's face at the image of those two plotting something together.

Johnny and Robert snickered while Mr. Daitenji just chuckled, all 3 of them knew what he meant and felt some pity for Kai. A slight tapping on the window got their attention, letting them know that Kai's owl was back from its delivery. The young man got to his feet and went to open the window, letting in the bird. Watching as it glided over to perch on the back of his chair, Johnny stood up then went to get some cold water and food for the owl.

Kai closed the window again, walked over to his chair and took the tube from the owl. Studying it closely before he removed the cover and pulled the letter out, setting the tube aside so he could focus on what Gripclaw wrote.

"It seems that Gripclaw already thought about Harry's mail, my son was getting so much the holding room was coming close to exploding…it's that full. So he assigned several teams of goblins to sort through it then put what remained in a secure vault, 2 of the teams deal with any dangerous or threatening items while 1 team just writes everything down and keeps notes of who sent what, keeping track of all the legal end of things that are involved with this mess."

Kai groaned when he read what Gripclaw said next, earning him curious expressions from the others.

"It appears that fan mail and etc isn't the only thing that Harry has been getting," Kai explained dryly, "Gripclaw says that one of the wealthier nobles opened an account for Harry with the idea that anyone who wanted to give a gift of money instead….could. The idea spread quickly and became a great hit among the upper-class/wealthy magical families, so much so that they've had to open another vault just to contain the overflow created by monthly interest!"

"It's not surprising Kai, Harry did the impossible to everyone's eyes. So they had to do something to show their thanks and appreciation to the child, now you have a choice of leaving that money alone or doing something worthy with it." Johnny spoke up bluntly.

Kai finished reading Gripclaw's letter then sat back in his chair thoughtfully, his owl had finished recharging by this time and moved over to another chair to get some sleep. Junjie on the other hand, had played peacefully in his playpen then fell asleep himself.

Kai finally said "I think I will leave things as is with those vaults, at least for now. I have some ideas of what Hari may like to do with some of it, but I'll have to wait a few years before trying to explain things to him."

"As for Hari's fanmail, Gripclaw is going to start sending whatever fits in a single compartment expanded space trunk when they get it full. He said that most of it appears to be gifts suitable for a child his age, even a large amount of food under preservation charms."

Mr. Daitenji replied "Well, the gifts and food will come in handy once it checks out as safe. Are you going to send out thank you letters for everything or just let it ride, it will probably be a good idea once you figure out how to do it without letting the secret out of Hari's changes."

"I probably should," Kai answered thoughtfully, "I will need to figure out what to say without giving too many hints out about who I am or Hari's new life. I want to make it as personable as possible, I dislike getting form letters myself and refuse to send any out if at all possible." "I can help you with this Kai," Robert offered, "I've h ad lots of practice preparing thank-you letters and etc for certain things over the years. It's something Father insisted I learn, answer all your personal mail personally instead of relaying on a secretary of some sort. We'll wait until the first trunk full arrives before starting, that way we will have an idea on the kind of letter needed."

Kai nodded once abruptly in thanks and the subject was dropped for now, he put the letter from Gripclaw into his briefcase then turned his attention to the paperwork Mr. Daitenji wanted to go over with him before he had to leave. Johnny decided to leave as well and get to work on his own tasks, like the Sirius Black case. Planning to meet up with Kai, Robert and Junjie later on at Enrique's place.

Robert, on the other hand, got on his phone and started to make calls needed for their departure. He had his plane prepared for the immediate flight to France, a quick call to Oliver informed the young man of their arrival and somewhat lengthy stay. Robert then made a final call to his townhouse and had the butler pack his bags for the trip, taking them to the airport and stowed onto his plane.

By the time Robert had finished his phone calls, Kai and Mr. Daitenji had completed all that could be done to the adoption papers for now. The next step would be to send them in and wait for their reply, something that the director would look after for him. Kai put his copy of the forms in his briefcase then paused for a few moments, he then took out the forms that dealt with Guardianship of his son and turned to Robert.

Kai asked uncertainly "Robert, would you be one of Junjie's guardians on the chance that something happens to me and Marchell. I'm asking that Takao be the other one, but I wanted one of the Majestics to have the honor and decided you would be the best one for the job.

"This also means that if I or Marchell were Catholic, you would be Junjie's godfather. I would have chosen Takao but he doesn't seem to be the type and you are, maybe he will be ready for the responsibility when Marchell and I have another child. Nor do I have any other family members that I know well enough to trust with Junjie's care, not that I expect anything to happen for a long time yet to come but I want to be prepared."

Robert looked at him in total shock and speechlessness, this was one thing that he never expected from Kai and something he didn't know how to respond to right away. Robert finally pulled himself together enough to say "If you are serious about wanting me to be one of Junjie's guardians, then I will be honored to. I'll do my best not to let either you or Marchell down, I swear on my family honor and honor as a warrior." Kai answered "Thank-you Robert, I'll rest easier knowing Junjie is now in safe hands." He handed Robert the forms to fill out, then turned back to check on his son. Kai had already filled out his part of the forms anyway, so this set will be left with Mr. Daitenji to file along with the other forms once Robert got done. Takao will fill out his part once Kai got back to Japan, Kai smirked as he could just picture everyone's reaction once they saw Junjie.

Alright, here is the next chapter to my story..glad everyone is enjoying it so far.

Isaribi is the name of Junjie's new pet owl, couldn't think of any better than that one.


	3. Chapter 2

Phoenix's Son

Chapter 2

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Kai glanced out the plane window and saw that they had arrived in Paris, France. So started to pack up the files he dug out of his briefcase, spending the trip over from England refamiliarizing himself with what had to be done here.

Junjie had spent the trip, napping after exploring everything that he could get too. Kai wasn't surprised at how much the plane staff liked his son, he had this feeling that Junjie will be quite the lady magnet in later years. Right now Junjie is at that cute, lovable, adorable stage.

Robert took care of Junjie for him, getting the child into his stroller and buckled in securely. Once done that, he put Junjie's baby bag in the pouch on the back of the stroller then got his own things together. By the time the door opened and ramp slid down, they were ready to disembark the plane.

Nor had they set foot on the ground long when a black stretch limo pulled up and Oliver climbed out, the French nobleman hadn't changed much over the years except to become more of a gentleman and skilled blader. Probably a more accomplished chef as well, Kai remembered something about Oliver taking on a small class of students that Rei heard from his uncle.

"Bonjour Robert, Kai? Comment allez-vous ? Did you have a safe trip?" Oliver called out happily as he came over to them. Stopping suddenly when he saw the stroller and its sleeping occupant, then his eyes widen in reorganization of just who the child is!

"Bonjour Oliver," Robert answered calmly in flawless French, "allow me to introduce you to Junjie Hiwatari…Kai's son or rather soon-to-be-son." His eyes told Oliver that everything will be explained later in private, so to just go along with everything.

"Really, well…he certainly looks to be a handful. When did you decide to become a father Kai?" Oliver asked as he took everything in stride, leading his guests over to the limo and getting them comfortable.

Kai shrugged as he got comfortable in his seat after he took care of Junjie, saying "No reason really, found the kid abandoned in a rather unsavory alleyway. Didn't like what I saw and decided to either adopt the child or take him on as my ward, Marchell made the final decision to adopt the kid. To put it bluntly, she said to do everything possible to bring our son home or spend a year sleeping on the couch!"

Oliver looked at them in disbelief then burst into laughter when he saw that they were being truthful, it took him some time to calm down afterward then listened to the whole story as the limo took them through the city to his home. The young man had a serious, but thoughtful expression on his face by the time they arrived.

"Kai, you have no worry about Junjie being recognized for who he really is here. I saw through his protection because of Unicolyon, my families sacred beast showed me who Junjie is then added his own seal to the childs protection. Look on Junjie's forehead and see for yourself, I will also be the only one who will know this."

"Although I have to warn you right now, my family has been very close to the Potters for the last 100 years or so. My grandparents loved James like he was their own son and my father accepted him as a brother, they are very upset that James and Lily died…correction, were murdered like that. They left immediately for the funeral and to try get custody of Harry, determined not to come back until they did or they saw with their own senses that Harry is alright."

"You either came at a good time or bad time because they got back earlier today, at least my parents did…the grandparents are still in England. It's your choice really, good time if you want to include them in the secret. Bad time if you don't as we will have to be careful what we say around the house, either way the secret is safe with me. I'll help as much as I can, Harry is as much my cousin as your son now." Now this surprised Kai, so much so that he didn't know what to think. He glanced at Robert then at Oliver thoughtfully, deciding in the end to give this a lot of thought before he made a final decision. Oliver left the subject at that, climbing out of the limo and lead the way into the HUGE manor-like house. The young man wanted to get his guests settled into their rooms before anything more happened, Robert..of course had his usual suite whenever he visited. Kai had the suite next to Olivers with a connecting door between the two, there was also a small room that could be turned into a nursery for Junjie while he was here. Something Oliver will see to personally before Kai and his son left, he fully planned for Junjie to visit often in the years to come.

~*~

Oliver woke up the next morning and would have lazed about in bed, but quickly remembered that he had guests to look after. So quickly climbed out of bed and slipped on his slippers, pulling a robe on and belting it shut over his pajamas as he walked through his suite to the door that connected it to Kai's.

The young man entered Kai's suite to the sound of childish laughter, Oliver chuckled as he followed the sound to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway and wishing he had a camera so he could take a picture of Kai tickling Junjie, the Japanese blader was still in bed and had Junjie laying on his chest. Slender fingers digging gently into the childs sides and causing Junjie to shriek with laughter, face lit up with a huge smile and arms waving in the air.

Just then a bright flash of light got their attention along with a faint click, both men turned in the direction it came from only to see Robert standing in the bedroom doorway with a camera in hand. Kai scowled good-naturally at the German blader while Oliver chuckled in amusement, both laughed when Junjie suddenly called out excitedly "Unca 'ob!"

Robert's eyebrows rose at his new title, then smirked good-naturally as he came over to the bed. "You need to get up and going Kai, don't you have a couple meetings to attend today?" He reminded his friend calmly.

Kai glanced at the time then sighed lazily "Yeah, I should get going. You two willing to care for the kid for me while I am gone, hopefully I'll be back in time for supper or at least in time to tuck Junjie into bed?"

"Don't worry Kai, Robert and I will take good care of Jun for you. Later on once you have breathing room, you can even meet us in town for a meal or join an outing I'll probably plan sometime in the coming days." Oliver replied to his friend.

Robert moved to the other side of the bed, reached down and picked Junjie up in his arms. Holding the child securely against his chest as he moved away from the bed so Kai could get up, Oliver came over and asked "So what is your schedule today Kai? I'd like to know in case something comes up, I'm not expecting anything but stuff does happen."

Kai answered as he got out of bed "Not sure really, I have 2-3 meetings planned for today possibly. How long they take depends on what I find, the companies know I'm coming but not when. Which is the way I like it really, no one has a chance to hid things or fix stuff so I won't know what's going on."

"Like I said before, I'm going to try and be back in time for supper. If not, then definitely for Junjie's bedtime! I want to get some sort of routine started for Junjie, that way things will hopefully go smoothly for him to settle down into his new life."

"Alright Kai, we'll make sure to have a place set for you at the table. There will at least be food waiting when you get home, I'll have a selection set aside in the warmer." Oliver volunteered helpfully.

"Thanks Oliver!" Kai replied as he headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

Robert turned his focus on Junjie and proceeded to get the child dressed as well, ready to start his first day in France. Oliver had returned to his room to get changed and ready to look after his guests, he did sent a message down to the kitchen to have breakfast ready and served in the sun room. Oliver also asked that a suitable lunch be prepared and packed for Kai to take with him, just on the change he didn't get an opportunity to stop for lunch at a restaurant.

~*~

Robert snickered as he watched Oliver try to feed Junjie something the kid definitely did not like! He did have to admit that the child willingly tried everything at least once, more if it turned out to be something Junjie liked.

Kai had finished breakfast and left for work some time ago, taking a few moments to give Junjie a hug and warning to be good for his 'uncles'. The young man had been surprised with the packed lunch Oliver asked to be made for him, taking the meal in its special bag thankfully.

"So what do you have planned today Oliver?" Robert asked curiously, knowing his friend well enough that the Frenchman did have something up his sleeve.

"Not much really Robert," Oliver answered with a smile, "just shopping for nursery furniture. I want Junjie's room to be somewhat started today, whatever is left can be finished tomorrow. I'm thinking of going to a few custom furniture shops instead of the normal malls and etc, this way I will know what I buy is going to be build to last."

Robert thought a moment then nodded his head in agreement before he said "Sounds like a good idea, we will also have to fit in time to take Kai and Junjie to Magical France. Not right away but definitely before Kai and Junjie leave the country for their next destination, maybe we can disguise it as a sightseeing trip. It won't be odd to see a magical family from another country on vacation here and doing the tourist thing, even with us along as guides and friends of the family."

Oliver looked at him in surprise then asked uncertainly "Are you sure Robert, I know Junjie is magical but Kai? Has he gotten to the stage in his bond with Dranzer to actively use magic other than his beyblade?"

Robert shrugged "I can't say as I wasn't there, Johnny was though. Apparently they stopped at Diagon Alley and discovered form Ollivander that Kai is definitely magical enough to use a wand, now whether that is a result of being a chosen one or his bloodline as magic in it."

Now this was something that Oliver didn't expect and gave the French nobleman something to think about, it also got him to wondering if Kai's teammates are also magical. Oliver couldn't help but wonder if being magical is one of the factors needed to be chosen by one of the Sacred Beasts, if so then just about anyone could have been picked but Oliver didn't think that was all of it.

There had to be other necessary factors a Sacred Beast looked for when it came time to pick a bond partner, personality and attitude are both things that came to his mind. Strength and intelligent quickly followed those, Oliver eventually had to put this train of thought on the back burner until later….much later. In fact, this could be a project he could get the assistance of the Chief.

"Yuck Unca Oli!" came Junjie's disgusted voice as it broke into their thoughts, quickly followed by something wet and very unpleasant hitting Oliver in the face.

Oliver jumped out of his chair and started to grab for his napkin or anything he could use to wipe off his face, muttering rather swiftly in fluent French. Robert snorted with laughter at his friends situation, but was able to remain sane enough to snap several pictures. Junjie giggled at the silly antics his uncles were doing, thinking it all very funny.

"Robert, I do hope that you aren't going to show those photos to anyone who would embarrass the gentleman out of me?!?" Oliver's muffled voice reached him, sounding very hopeful.

Robert chuckled "Oh I don't know Oliver, I'm only going to show our teammates and Kai. What happens after that is out of my hands, but you know Johnny and Enrique…."

Oliver paled at that then moaned in fear, he certainly did know his other 2 friends especially Enrique. His only chances of avoiding total embarrassment is to 1) get ahold of the photos before Enrique or Johnny have a chance to see them or 2) come up with something that will be strong enough to keep their mouths shut!

Nor did he have time to stew in his mental juices either, the family butler entered the sun room and announced that he had visitors. This got everyone's attention enough to prevent a food fight from breaking out, Oliver finished wiping the goop off his face with whatever dignity he had left.

"Who is it Randolph?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Mrs. Delacour to visit with Masters mother and her daughter Fleur." Randolph replied politely only to smirk at Oliver's expression of dread and Robert's sudden choking on the tea he had been drinking, the only one not affected by this was Junjie who continued to play with the mush his breakfast has become.

"Really," Oliver muttered weakly, "how nice of Mrs. Delacour and her daughter. Has maman been told of their arrival?"

"Yes sir, she has asked for them to be brought here for tea and scones. I came to tell you in advance in case you wanted to suddenly vanish, I can explain that you have your own guests to look after." Randolph answered calmly.

The butler didn't have a chance to say anything more as both Robert and Oliver were out of there faster than he could blink, both had Junjie out of his high chair and cleaned up in seconds. Randolph chuckled and directed the maids to start the clean-up, he also had one of them put the high chair away until the next time it was needed.

Oliver and Robert only made a short stop in their respective suites to collect what they needed for the shopping trip, then slipped out without being seen. Oliver changed Junjie into clean clothes while Robert made sure the baby bag had everything the child needed, Junjie thought everything his uncles were doing was great fun of course.

Neither one began to relax until the limo had gotten some distance away from the manor, Oliver and Robert looking at each other as if they had avoided a fate worse than death. Junjie, on the other hand, was sitting peacefully in his car seat and watching everything with great interest.

"I don't have a problem with Lady Delacour," Oliver answered softly, "she is more maman's friend than my own. It's Fleur I have trouble with, she is quite a handful for a 4 - 5 year old girl."

Robert snorted "You don't have to tell me anything I haven't probably seen Oliver, but we should probably warn Kai in case they are still there by the time supper comes around."

Oliver nodded in agreement and texted a message to Kai for him to call once he got a chance, focusing all his attention on the task at hand once he had that done. Afterward he told the driver where to go and sat back to enjoy the ride, often talking to Robert about things that interested them.

~*~

Kai frowned as he read the text message Oliver sent him, wondering what was going on back at the manor. He had just finished his first meeting for the day, glad that no trouble had surfaced here. The owners and staff have been very helpful during his visit/inspection of the facilities, answering his questions to the best of their ability.

The young man had climbed into the limo and sat back in his seat, not noticing his surprise visitor until the door had closed and the limo started down the street. Kai inhaled sharply and narrowed his eyes when he saw the hooded figure on the seat across from him, wondering who this was and what he/she wants?

"You're slipping Kai Hiwatari?" A familiar voice spoke mockingly.

Kai hissed out "Sanguinex, what do you want?"

The Dark Blader reached up and removed his hood, causing Kai to gasp at how much the Dark Blader had changed since he last saw him. Sanguinex looked more vampire-like than before, hence the reason why he is completely covered up.

"Nothing from you Kai Hiwatari, merely to offer our assistance in protecting little Harry Potter. Our bit beasts are Sacred Beasts as well, they don't care for the Dark Lord any more than the rest of us do." Sanguinex explained calmly.

"Why?" Kai asked bluntly.

"Simple Kai, the wizards and witches are fools for thinking the Dark Lord gone. He has merely lost his physical body and most of his power," Sanguinex replied dryly. Kai's eyes widened at this news, not liking it one bit but not sure what to do. "Don't worry Kai, you are already doing the most important part and that is taking little Harry away into hiding. My fellow Dark Bladers and I will do our best to make things difficult for his followers who think similarly to him." Sanguinex removed a flask of some kind of liquid, taking a sip of the contents then put it away again.

The Dark Blader snickered when he saw the way Kai eyed the flask, knowing full well what the Japanese man thought it was.

"Relax Kai, it's not blood but merely a substitute. I haven't reached the stage where I need to kill just to survive, nor am I one of the undead….yet. I did not become a vampire through one of the normal ways, I was changed into one through my defeat at the Kings hand. It is the same with my brother and fellow Dark Bladers, I guess we could be called Hybrids of the old races. We don't know exactly what those 4 did to change us into what we are now, nor have we done too much to figure it out."

Kai nodded to show he understood, Takao may have done the impossible and gotten the Majestics to face their actions but nothing no one did would ever get those two groups to get along peacefully. The Majestics accepted the fact that what they did is wrong, the Dark Bladers learned that revenge will never get them what they wanted.

"What kind of 'assistance' did you have in mind Sanguinex?" Kai asked warily.

"Nothing too frightening or upsetting to your senses Kai," Sanguinex teased, "my fellow Dark Bladers and I will do what we can to keep the Dark Lord from returning before it's time. Just because he has no body and been weakened considerably, doesn't mean he isn't dangerous or a threat, all we can do is buy little Harry time."

"Our own Sacred Beasts will join the others in protecting young Harry, adding their seals to the ones already there. Except their efforts will be focused on containing the bit of dark magic placed within Harry at the Dark Lords 'death', don't bother trying to do anything about it Kai because there is nothing no one can do as only the one who put it there can remove it."

"The last thing we will do is try to gather Harry allies from among the other Dark Creatures, I will be focusing on the Vampire Clans…especially the younger vampires. Lupinex will be concentrating on the Werewolf Packs, although he wanted me to warn you about a particularly nasty werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. He has a sickening habit of going after children instead of adults, so you need to remain on your guard."

"Wolf-Storm's seal will keep most Werewolves away, but it isn't completely fool-proof. The older and stronger Werewolves will eventually be able to find ways around its protection, but it will take them time and a lot of work to do so."

Kai asked curiously "Alright, but how will I know when this Greyback person is near by?" Sanguinex replied bluntly "You won't which is why you and your son need to get out of Europe as soon as possible, staying on the move will also help as well. Thankfully though, Greyback hasn't shown any interest in France or the other countries. Being perfectly content to stay in Great Britain, Wales and etc. It could change as well too, Fenrir is a canny old wolf and never does what others think he will."

Kai sighed tiredly at this, he is completing all his business as quickly as he can. It's not his fault if the bakas won't listen to reason and do as they are told, causing unnecessary trouble. Thankfully, dealing with Takao all those years as a fellow blader/friend/rival taught him a great deal of patience among other things.

Sanguinex noticed this and wanted to do more to help the young man but there wasn't much more he could do, he has his hands full taking care of the band of misfits they've collected over the years. Each and every one changed into Dark Creatures in much the same way that they have, as of right now there are roughly 50 members in the Dark Bladers Group.

"I am sorry that I can't do more to help you Kai," Sanguinex spoke softly, "but I have done all that I can. The only thing I can do is say that someone will always be nearby, watching over Harry from the shadows. You don't have to be concerned about the night, my people will guard the childs sleep."

This surprised Kai and it showed, causing a faint chuckle to slip out of the Hybrid Vampire Blader. Sanguinex pulled his hood back up over his head, disappearing completely within its folds.

"Take care Kai," Sanguinex muttered, "we'll keep in touch and let you know if anything comes up that is important for you to be aware of. Oh, tell Takao that the Dark Bladers send their regards."

Kai would have said something to that but the limo coming to a stop at his next destination prevented that, when he turned back to where the Dark Blader was….only to find Sanguinex gone. Kai scowled, as much as the Dark Bladers have changed for the better. They still gave him the willies at times, he honestly didn't know how Takao does it or what his friend saw in those 4!

Nor did he have the time to try and figure these guys out, he had business and meetings to take care of. Not to mention a son waiting for him to come home, Kai wondered what kind of mischief Junjie was getting himself into.

~*~

Sanguinex stepped out of the shadows not far from the store he sensed little Harry and the King to be in, he didn't want to alert Robert to his presence so made sure to stay below his notice. Sanguinex felt when Drac-Attack left its bit piece and flowed out to Harry, only staying long enough to place its own seal on the child's forehead just below Griffolyons.

Surprisingly, the other seals didn't react negatively to his Sacred Beasts presence or its seal. The only thing that didn't like Drac-Attacks presence or what the vampire bit beast is doing, was that bit of dark magic within Harry.

Sanguinex didn't stick around either once Drac-Attack returned, he stepped back into the shadows and vanished again. This time he reappeared in the Dark Bladers latest Safe house, the group had pretty much taken over the catacombs scattered out underneath the cities of Central Europe…primarily London and Paris.

Sanguinex thankfully removed his thick hood, glad to have it off until the next time he needed to go out. He nodded at one of the newest members of their group, a young Japanese blader by the name of Navarro Uzumaki. The teen along with several others from Japan were cursed into Dark Creatures of that country, Navarro being a werfox while his best friend and brother Sasuke was a ___________________________________________. (the reason why this blank is here is because I couldn't think of anything that Sasuke could have been transformed into. I will admit that he is modeled after the Sasuke from Naruto but that is all, the rest of him is my own creation. So if any of you have any ideas or suggestions, it will be greatly appreciated...thanks)

"Where is everyone?" He asked curiously.

"Most of the older ones are out on patrol sir." Navarro replied cheekily.

"The rest are either looking after the little ones or in the medical wing." Sasuke snorted sarcastically, "the battle blade classes were rather vicious today as many of the younger members have connected with their bit beasts."

The teen paused in his care of his bey blade to gaze at it sadly, his bit beast is extremely precious and the most important thing in the world to him.

Sanguinex noticed that and knew the teen was thinking of the day his clan was massacred, ironically by his big brother on the command of the older brothers superiors. Sasuke would have died as well if not for the love his big brother had for him, it was because of love that the curse struck both brothers.

A curse that dated back to the founders of their clan which stated that when they lost their humanity, meaning when they became too prideful and etc. The clan would forever be cursed to appear as they are on the inside and the strongest of the clan would become the clans Sacred Guardien/Beast, at least until another clan member appeared to become stronger than the current Sacred Guardien.

When that happened and if the new warrior defeated the Sacred Guardien in a battle, then the winner would become the Sacred Guardien and the old one will be allowed to rest in peace. At least, that is what Sanguinex understood of the explanation so far. No one knew what the Sacred Beast looked like as Sasuke refused to call on it unless absolutely necessary, the only image on the bit piece was that of a garnet red eye with the black pupil spread out like a pinwheel and spinning.

"Sanguinex?" A familiar voice reached him and the cursed blader turned to see who it was, not too surprised to see Zomb coming toward him.

"What is it Zomb?" Sanguinex asked.

"How did the meeting go with Phoenix, is he willing to accept the offer of assistance?" the Frankenstein - like blader wanted to know.

"Yes, he is. As for how the meeting went, better than I ever thought it would. I am more accustomed to Dragon, not Phoenix but he hasn't really changed all that much. How were things while I was gone, did anything happen that might interfere with our plans?" Sanguinex replied as he headed down the halls to his own quarters.

Zomb snorted "Everyone would much rather deal with Dragon than Phoenix, the guy is a lot stronger than everyone expected or believed. He and the other chosen ones have an unbreakable bond with their Sacred Beasts, even Phoenix despite his screwed up childhood."

The two bladers entered Sanguinex's quarters to see a young woman come out of the bedroom, pulling the thick curtain across the doorway to keep the noise and light out. Sanguinex nodded to her as he removed his cloak and hung it up, took off his flask and taking another sip of the liquid within.

"How is she, Elvira?" Sanguinex finally asked.

"Resting, the move here was a hard one on her. This is the 5th time that we've had to bleed the extra blood out of her system, we may have to do it several more times if her body doesn't level off in producing all that extra blood." The sensual vampire/dark veela hybrid female replied.

"Cenotaph left not long after you did to check out a hint that another Centari may have surfaced, if so then we will have 4 of the rare bleeders under our protection. This will also make our main plan a lot easier to carry out, we won't have to bled the 3 we do have as often." Zomb spoke up.

Sanguinex gazed thoughtfully at the curtain covered entrance to his bedroom, concern for the young woman in his care showed on his face. The Alpha Centari or just Centari are humans born with a very rare condition that their body produces more blood than they can use, the extra blood then had no place to go even after doing its job in the bodies blood veins. So it caused trouble by gradually swelling the veins until a break happens in one of the walls, letting the blood pour out into the rest of the body.

Now normally this wouldn't be a problem as they could have just gone to the nearest blood bank and donated the extra blood, but they couldn't because their type of blood was lethal for humans which made it useless for anything it could have been used for. This problem didn't bother vampires and other creatures who drank blood to survive, the blood of those born under the Alpha Centari star was actually what they needed. If Ambrosia is food for the gods then this blood did the same for them, the only problem they had was there were so few of them.

The Vampire Clans had knowledge of these humans but many believed them to be myth, a childs story for the most part….only to be proven wrong when one was actually found to exist. When this happened, the vampire who found her as Centari's always appeared to be female….would be appointed guardien and caretaker. Sometimes even mates if the caretaker was male and the relationship between them grew to allow love, the caretaker is also the only one allowed to feed directly from her. The rest of the clan had to drink whatever blood was bled from the Centari and put into cold storage, this method worked if the clan was a small one but not for a larger clan. For that method to work for a larger clan, 3 - 4 Centari were needed and a system devised that would allow each one to be bled in turns and not all at once.

This ensured the health and wellbeing of the Centari, making sure the woman wouldn't die for lack of blood and etc. Tests have also been done on these rare humans, only to fail each time. The clans discovered that this type of blood was not heritary, meaning that it would not be passed down to the next generation, nor could these humans be bred as every breeding program has failed to date!

Sanguinex sighed as he mentally gave himself a shake, there were other things that needed his attention. Like the werewolves for one, Lupinex was gradually bringing those children who were bitten and abandoned by everyone. At least with the Dark Bladers, they would have a chance at a normal life even with their curse. They couldn't do much for the adults except offer medical care and safe places for them to use during their monthly transformation, part of the medical staff had devoted all their time to finding either a cure or at least something that made the transformations easier to bare. The teams have come very close a few times, only to fail in the end but that just meant they went back to the drawing board and kept trying.

Sanguinex went over to the folding table he used as a desk and began to flip through the daily planner set off to one side, taking a pen and checking off things as he went down the list as well as adding notes to ones that still had to be done.

"Zomb, do you know if Cenotaph has returned or not? I need to know how he is coming with the Intel on the Dark Lords followers, preferably before I leave on my own trip to contact a few of the smaller clans." Sanguinex asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think he's back yet Sanguinex," Zomb replied, "but I can go check. He may have left something for you in his office, I'm about the only one who can make any sense out of his organization system." A faint smile on his disfigured face.

Sanguinex snorted with amusement at that, not too surprised by the closeness and growing friendship between his 2 teammates. He nodded once to dismiss his friend and to also agree with him on the subject of organization, he only understood it simply from experience of dealing with his little brothers messes.

Elvira spoke up "Are you really going to approach some of the smaller vampire clans about becoming allies against the Dark Lord and the Larger Clans, why not just bring in those who were newly turned into vampires?"

"Yes I am Elvira, mainly because I want to do something to help them. I may not have become a vampire the normal ways, but I am one and it's in my nature to offer assistance whenever needed. We need the allies my friend, but the child needs them more. We have found evidence that the Dark Lord planned to approach the vampire high council eventually, something that can not be allowed to happen."

"As for bringing them into the Dark Bladers, we have been bringing in the children and sometimes teens who have been bitten by either werewolves or vampires. Mostly help them adjust to their new life and deal with the changes, we have enough of the Centari blood in cold storage to support everyone brought in and share with some of the smaller clans. It will be tight sometimes but if we are careful then everything will work out as well as it should, although I would feel better if we had more Centari under our care but we will bring in however many we managed to find." "The newly made vampires and werewolves can't be proper Dark Bladers, they weren't cursed and changed like the rest of us. Instead, we will make them into subsidiary clans under our protection. Not sure what the new vampire clan will be called, one of the names I heard tossed about was 'Dark Knights'."

Elvira snorted at that "Not surprising sir, it has already been decided that any name chosen will have the word 'Dark' in the front. Mostly to show alliance and loyalty to the parent clan, the Dark Bladers. Are you going to assign a Centari or 2 to the new vampire clan, they will need one eventually?"

"Not right away Elvira," Sanguinex answered thoughtfully, "I need to be sure that they know how to properly care for one first. Although I do have plans of assigning 1 or 2 of the Centari to the new clan once I am sure they are ready to stand on their own with only a little assistance from us, it will be something of a graduating present from the parents."

Both turned toward the door when they heard it open and Sanguinex relaxed slightly when Zomb entered, a pile of files in one arm that Elvira quickly went over to help him with.

"I was right Sanguinex," Zomb said happily, "he did have a bunch of stuff for you to go through at your earliest convenience. The basket with your name on it was piled high, this is only the stuff dealing with the Dark Lord and his motley band." Sanguinex's eyes widen at the pile of files and etc, then groaned pitiless as his shoulders slumped at all the paperwork ahead of him. Elvira and Zomb chuckled at their nominated leaders reaction, feeling sorry for him but also very glad that it wasn't them. Although they did stick around long enough to help Sanguinex sort everything out into order of importance, no one was surprised by how thick the Dark Lord's file is though.

Elvira offered "I'll head down to the kitchen and have food sent up. You obviously aren't going to be leaving here any time soon, just don't work yourself into exhaustion already sir!"

"Thanks Elvira, I won't. I just want to figure out the hit list and decide who the first target will be." Sanguinex answered thoughtfully, "probably take out the lower ranks then start on the higher ranks gradually. Most of them have been arrested and thrown into prison though, something that won't hold them for long unfortunately. So we will just have to take care of them before they get loose to cause trouble again, until then we will watch and wait for the right moment to act."

~*~

Robert frowned thoughtfully, his senses had alerted him to something wrong but not dangerous some time ago. He had tried to figure out what it was but didn't have much luck, Griffolyon wasn't bothered by whatever it had been.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robert? Are you still bothered by that sense of trouble?" Oliver asked curiously as they got comfortable in their seats, having decided to take a break from shopping and sightseeing with Junjie to have lunch.

"Yes, I am Oliver. Whatever it is has gone though, but I am concerned because it was familiar to me. Almost like I knew whoever it had been, which means it could be anyone if that is the case." Robert answered a little uneasily.

Oliver snorted "You are correct in that respect my friend, it could have been anyone we either knew personally or had a passing acquaintance with.

I've lost track of how many people I have met over the years, both as a beyblader and nobleman and talented chef."

Robert chuckled "I suppose you are looking forward to the time Junjie is old enough to learn how to cook, have his education all planned out…hmmm?"

Oliver blushed at that then teased back "Oh no my friend, not by a long shot. I'm just aiming for summer vacations or other holidays, Kai has the final say in his sons education but I am hoping that I can have at least some time with the kid."

"Besides, you're a good one to talk Robert. I know for a fact that you are eager to spend some time with Junjie as well, mostly in hopes of teaching him to play chess and finally having a decent opponent that isn't Johnny!"

Oliver burst into laughter at Robert who flushed uncomfortably by being caught red-handed then huffed at him and looked down his nose at the Frenchman, even Junjie giggled despite not being clear on what was so funny.

"I have an idea on what Johnny will be teaching Junjie?" Oliver said once he calmed down enough to be understood.

Robert replied dryly "Oh, that's easy to figure out my friend. Johnny will probably be teaching him how to play tennis, all of us will have a hand in some part of Junjie's upbringing. Especially since he will be spending most of his holidays with one of us once he starts Hogwarts, except summer vacations as I believe he will want to go home then."

Oliver suddenly got a thoughtful expression on his face but didn't say anything until after he had glanced through the menu and decided on what he wanted, picking a small selection of nibble foods for Junjie as well. Robert did the same and waited until after the waiter had left with their orders before the conversation started up again.

"You know," Oliver said slowly, "there's no reason why Junjie couldn't start his schooling a few years earlier. France has a very good magic school of its own, it's not as old as Hogwarts but it does have a very good reputation. Beauxbatons starts two years earlier than Hogwarts at age 9, so Junjie could start his magical schooling then and switch over to Hogwarts in a few years if he wants. It would give him a good solid foundation to build further upon as the years went by, not to mention that we will be close by should something come up."

"It is something to think about Oliver, but I don't know if Kai will go along with it. I guess it is worth a try though, just make sure you have all the information on the school gathered up before you even bring the topic to Kai's attention. It will only give Kai and Marchell 7 or so years to be parents to Junjie, they may not want to give that up so early." Robert answered with some warning.

Just then Robert's celphone rang and he pulled it out to see that Johnny sent him a text message, the German blader read it and snorted in amusement then texted a message back.

"What is it Robert?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Johnny with a brainstorm," Robert replied coolly, "he suddenly realized that since Junjie was born in England and his blood family is just as old as ours. The child could very well be a 5th Majestic, albeit a very junior member to be sure."

Oliver looked at him in surprise then started to think the idea over as he fed Junjie, trying to keep a mess from forming. Johnny had a very good point there, the Potters are an extremely ancient and noble line despite being magical. They weren't the oldest line in England to be sure but they were the most notable and honorable, at least in his rather bias opinion it was.

"He's right," Oliver finally said, "Junjie would be a Majestic if he had a suitable sacred beast. He fits all the requirements or at least the ones that we know of ourselves, his family is certainly brave and honorable and etc. Although this is not something we can decide ourselves, we need to get input from the others before a final decision can be made."

"True," Robert answered absently, "if we do accept him as a 5th Majestic then we will have to oversee his 'noble' education just like we had tutors and etc when we were little. I don't think Kai will have anything against the idea, he wants to tell Junjie about his birth family once old enough." Robert flipped his phone open again and texted a short message to Enrique, asking his opinion about adding a 5th Majestic to their elite group. Once done, he sent the message then put his phone away until next time. Turning his focus to finishing the delicious food in front of him, then they would resume their shopping trip and bit of sightseeing.

There really weren't all that many shops left that Oliver wanted to go too anyway, they mange to get the basic furniture before lunch. All there was left is the final decorating touches which can be put in over time, Robert had a pretty good idea that Oliver would handle the painting himself and do a mural or something special like that.

~*~

A frustrated groan came from the handsome male sprawled out over the king-size bed, moving only to pull the blankets up over his sleep-tousled head in an effort to block out the persistent sound of his phone as it alerted him to a message. Discovering in the end that it did no good and the sound reaching him even through the numerous bedding, eventually giving up as a long slender golden skin arm slid out to reach toward the annoying device. Fingers fumbling for several moments until they finally found the phone, despite however many things got knocked over in the process.

The hand and its arm retreated back under the blankets where Enrique sleepily fumbled with the buttons to shut it up, then gazed blearily at the screen to see who would dare call him at….12:00 in the morning as his eyes told him after its quick glance at the time. Shooting upright in bed when it finally sunk into his sleep fogged mind to register, eyes wide and all sleep disappeared like it had never been there.

"12:00! I slept until noon!!!" Enrique yelped and scrambled to get out of bed, only to have his limbs become tangled in the bedding and go crashing to the marble floor in a confused mess. The maids snickered at the loud crash which were quickly followed by rather colorful language in several fluent languages.

By the time Enrique got himself disentangled from his rebellious blankets, he ached all over and was very cross at everything yet nothing. The handsome Italian got to his feet, not caring that he wore next to nothing to bed and gave the bedding a vicious kick then turned to stalk across his room to the bathroom.

Flicking through the messages on his phone of calls he missed and etc. Muttering under his breath as he dealt with each one, leaving behind only the calls from the other Majestics and his numerous girlfriends. A variety of expressions went over his face as he read Robert's message, wondering what the heck is going on.

"5th Majestic….what 5th Majestic? There is only the 4 of us, when did they decide to add a 5 member to the group? How come I've never heard of this before now?" Enrique exclaimed in puzzlement and annoyance.

This announcement had gotten him curious enough to find out what his friends are up to now, sending a quick message back to Robert and letting him know that he is coming to Paris. Which meant that they had better have a very good explanation for this crazy scheme or one of them is going to pay for the rather rude way he got woken up! Enrique tossed the phone over his shoulder, knowing that it will land safely on his bed. He disappeared into his Greek-styled bathroom to get cleaned up, then packed for his trip to Oliver's and he wasn't going to bring any of his girlfriends for once.

~*~

Kai sighed in relief as he finished his last meeting for the day, glad to have these over and done with. He had honestly thought he would have to extend his time here in France by a few days to a week simply because the idiots were being stubborn, Kai snorted at that as Takao has everyone beat when it comes to being stubborn, pigheaded and downright determined.

Thankfully he could take tomorrow to relax and spend time with his new son, although he needed to do some paperwork tonight before bed himself. Heck, he may even take the time to get his new trunk sorted out inside. Unfortunately though, his last meeting extended over into suppertime so he wasn't able to make it home like he wanted. Although Kai did call Oliver to tell him so, like the Frenchman wanted.

"Good evening sir!" Randolph said politely when Kai climbed out of the limo and headed up the stairs toward the house.

"Good evening Randolph," Kai answered tiredly, "how was Junjie in my absence?"

"We had no problems with the child while he was here," Randolph replied calmly, "Masters Oliver and Robert had your son out in Paris most of the day. They got back in time for supper but not to avoid company, Mrs. Delacour and her daughter left a few moments ago for home."

Kai snorted as he entered the house, heading through the foyer to the stairs. Pausing long enough to tell Randolph to bring supper up to his room as he would be eating there instead, Kai wanted to spend time with his son before Junjie was put to bed for the night.

"Certainly sir," Randolph answered calmly, "Masters Oliver and Robert are in the nursery with Junjie. They got the necessary furnishings for the room and have been busy getting everything set up, so you'll be surprised by how things look now."

Kai frowned, curious as to what the 2 Majestics have been up too all day. The young man continued up the stairs and headed down the hall to the wing where his quarters were located. A faint smile appeared on his face as he heard the sound of childish laughter echo down the hall toward him, recognizing it as Junjie's happy giggles.

Robert turned toward the door when he heard it open and got to his feet as Kai came into the room, he had been sitting on the floor playing with Junjie while Oliver and staff got the nursery ready. Neither one could resist getting the child some toys while they were out on errands, not many as they didn't want to spoil him. What they did get Junjie was of good-quality and well-made, hopefully long-lasting enough to outlast the wear and tear a child will put it through.

Junjie had picked out some of his toys, mainly the stuffed animals, neither Oliver or Robert were very surprised with some of the child's choices. Well, Junjie's reaction to the rat shaped stuffy surprised them but they didn't think much of it at the time. Leaving the child content with his stag, wolf, black dog and doe-stuffed animals. Oliver had a very good idea on why Junjie chose those particular animals too, but kept silent about it.

Robert got Junjie a massive wooden block set to play and build with, which is what they were playing with now. Kai entered his quarters in the middle of their castle construction. Junjie looked up when the door opened as well and squealed when he saw his Da enter the room, moving carefully away from his creation so it won't be knocked over.

"Da!" the toddler cried and ran unsteadily toward his new father.

"How's my little champion blader?" Kai asked with a tired smile, definitely glad to be home now with his family.

Junjie hugged his Da around the neck happily, then started to babble to Kai about what he did today. Kai listened attentively as he put his briefcase on the bed until later on, then started to remove some of his clothes to get more comfortable. Mainly his suit jacket, loosen his tie, unbutton the top 2 buttons of his shirt and roll up his sleeves somewhat. Kai also kicked off his footwear in relief and padded about the room in sock feet, he nodded his head at certain points to what Junjie spoke about.

"So the 3 of you had a pretty busy day," Kai asked in amusement when Junjie finally calmed down, "sounds like fun. Maybe we can do something similar tomorrow, I don't have any meetings planned for that day. Except for the evenings though, I need to stay caught up on my paperwork but Junjie will be asleep by then."

"I think we can have the day planned out so everyone will have fun tomorrow," Robert replied calmly, "but we'll have to be careful or Oliver will go overboard. So how was your day Kai, did the meetings go well?"

Kai sighed "As well as can be expected Robert, things have been straightened out now that they know I'm in charge and won't tolerate any foolishness from my employees or they won't like what I do about it."

"What's Oliver doing?" Kai asked curiously.

Robert chuckled "Busy overseeing the furniture placement in the nursery, he assigned me the task to keep my godson occupied until he was done. Basically, we aren't allowed in until he says so."

Kai snorted at that, not at all surprised. Oliver was the only one of all the Majestics that insisted on things being done properly and the right way, in other words…the way of a gentleman if such a thing existed. He though it was all foolishness personally, coming from a wealthy and somewhat noble family himself didn't cause him to act crazy or anything stupid.

Kai put his son down to go play while he went to go change into more comfortable clothes, by the time he got cleaned up and changed. His supper had arrived for him to enjoy, the young man saw it waiting for him on his bed. The plates of food resting on a special warming tray. Kai then sat down and dug into the meal, surprising himself with how hungry he was.

Kai also amused himself as he watched Junjie play with his new toys, but his mind worried about the adoption and the problems that will no doubt arise once certain people realized that the child is no longer where he is suppose to be. Kai knew they wouldn't find him easily, but that won't keep them from trying. Thankfully, he had his own means of ensuring privacy!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - What's the matter?

Comment allez-vous? - How are you?


	4. Chapter 3

I apologize for the length of time it took me to update this story, but this chapter was giving me so much trouble there were times when I just wanted to throw in the towel and quit...but I didn't and here it is dispite the difficulties. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your comments, although I am praying that the next chapter doesn't give me a much trouble as this one did.

Phoenix Son

Chapter 3

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Kai slowly woke up and stretched, blinking several times as his mind gradually became clearer with the fog of sleep dispersing.

He just lay there for the next several moments and thought about the plans made for his surprisingly free day, at least most of the day is his to do with as he pleases.

The 3 of them had sat down once Junjie was in bed for the night, making plans for today and discussing what Kai had left to do in France before leaving for the next country on his list.

Kai had unshrunk his trunk to get the contents organized once done with the plans for today, at least get the books in the library compartment sorted and put on shelves. Oliver was rather impressed by the sheer number of books Kai had bought, even Robert had a mildly pleased expression on his face. More so when Kai told them his reasoning behind so many purchases.

Although they surprised him with the offer to copy their own libraries for his collection, despite the goal being for Junjie's education.

Not to mention giving Kai some reading material to accustom him to the magical world as a whole, they understood that Kai won't make any final decision until he had investigated every angle.

Once the library was organized to the best of their ability, they moved on to the apartment compartment and Oliver got to work on a list of things Kai needed for it. One of the questions they wanted answered is if a small nursery could be added to the master suite, which would leave the other bedroom for guests until Junjie grew old enough to have his own. Maybe even see if more bedrooms could be added, but they needed to see what could or could not be done first.

Kai sighed and pushed aside the blankets, climbed out of bed and padded across the carpet-covered floor to the nursery. He quietly opened the door and eased into the room, shutting the door behind him. Kai took the last few steps to the solid mahogany crib, carved with fanciful designs wherever room.

A smirk appeared on Kai's lips as he gazed down at Junjie, sleeping peacefully amid his stuffies. The physical changes brought on by the magical adoption were even more apparent in the early morning light, surprising him even still. Although Kai reluctantly admitted that he was slowly forgetting what his son looked like before the changes, it is still there though but you had to really really look in order to see it.

Junjie's hair is two-tone like his new fathers, but the color was 2 different shades of black. Pitch black at the back and blue-black at the front, although that may change once Marchell did her part. Those were the only physical changes Kai could spot right away, more may surface as his son grew and developed.

Kai glanced behind him when he heard someone enter his room, so reached into the crib and carefully picked up a sleepy toddler. The young man turned and went to the door to see who it was, not too surprised when he saw Oliver and Robert there. Kai did raise one thin eyebrow at what they were wearing, the outfits looked like wizard robes but not quite.

Oliver chuckled at the expression on Kai''s face, explaining "This is what we wear when we aren't wearing our family armour, being what has always been called Blade Warriors or Blade Mages traditionally keeps us from the normal attire magic-users would wear.

"We'll have to get several 'Blade Robes' for you while visiting magical France," Robert continued, "Junjie doesn't need them right away so normal robes will do for him. You can get by with the same outfits for today, stopping at the tailors is on our list of things to do anyway.

Kai didn't say anything, he handed Junjie to his godfather then went to get ready for the trip. Robert with Olivers help, got the toddler ready for his next adventure. Before Kai went anywhere else though, he disappeared into his trunk to check on the Phoenix eggs he bought/rescued.

Once he was sure they would be okay, Kai left his trunk then shrunk it again before stashing it into a pocket for safekeeping. The group also decided against breakfast before they left, choosing to eat at a place Oliver knew in Magical France.

Robert got his godson settled into the baby seat once they were in the limo, making sure the buckles were securely in place around Junjie before they buckled themselves in.

"Da," Jun asked curiously, "where go???"

Kai chuckled "We're going on a family outing with Oji Oliver and Oji Robert, they want to show us Magical France."

Junjie tilted his head slightly to one side and repeated questionly "Oji?"

Kai smirked, his son is definitely too cute to deem safe. Heck, that level of cuteness will probably be ranked as a lethal weapon and to approach at your own risk. Marchell will certainly think so, which means any bodyguards he hires will have to deal with fan girls/boys. Kai couldn't help but shudder slightly at the sheer though of the number of fan girls/boys Junjie will have as he grows up, heck…his son may even have a bigger fan base than all of the bladebladers they know put together.

"Yes, Oji. It means Uncle," Kai explained patiently, "Oji is also Japanese. One of the languages you will learn in the coming years, we want you to be able to understand what is being said…right Jun."

Jun thought about it then nodded once in agreement before he pointed to Oliver and said "Oji….uncle….Oji Ollie….uncle Ollie!"

The child did the same thing for Robert, surprising the 3 men with how quick he picked things up. This also gave them several ideas on how to pass the time, even if they are just teaching Junjie the names of items in different languages.

Jun pointed at Kai and said "Da!"

Kai replied "Correct Jun, I am also Chichiue which means Father. You are my musuko, my son."

Junjie had a little difficulty saying Chichiue at first but with stubborn determination eventually got it. A big grin on his face as he said "Chichiue….Da….Chichiue!!"

Oliver chuckled "Jun is catching on pretty quickly Kai, must be Lily's genes kicking in. Before you know it, Jun will be chattering away in fluent Japanese."

Kai just snorted at that but there was a pleased look in his red eyes and proud smirk on his lips, something that always appears on every fathers face when it comes to their children. As much as Kai wanted to honour Hari's birth parents and their sacrifice, the faster their son becomes totally Japanese…the safer he will be.

Robert spoke up "As much as I like being called Uncle Robert, I would prefer to get Junjie use to calling me godfather which would be Pate in German."

Oliver said much the same as he wanted to get his 'nephew' use to the French Language while Kai and Junjie were still here, even though the Majestics would be traveling with the new family. Kai agreed, but warned them that he didn't want to overwhelm his son. Something that they all accepted, Junjie's childhood came first before all else.

The 3 of them would speak to Junjie in their native languages with English being the common meeting place, thankfully each of them were fluent in all 4 languages….well 5 if you count Johnny's native language and the same for Enrique's.

When Jun was with just one of them, he would be required to speak either English or the native language of that person. Helping the child's mastery of the language to increase until it would be next to impossible to tell otherwise.

Japanese would be Jun's main language, followed by English in importance. After that came French, German, Irish/Gaelic, Italian/Greek, Chinese and finally Russian…for now at least.

Jun also learned to call Oliver, l'oncle Ollie….which stuck to the poor Frenchman unfortunately. Robert became Pate Rob, only using Robert when the German wouldn't let Jun get away with it or when Junjie was being serious.

It was also about this time when the subject got changed to the topic of magical schools for Junjie, Oliver told Kai about the idea of Jun attending Beauxbaton in the a few years instead of Hogwarts. Robert decided to take the time and check the messages on his phone, listening absently to them talk.

Getting Oliver and Kai's attention when he snorted in bemusement, only explaining when he saw their curious expressions.

"Enrique's message," Robert said as he tilted his head toward the phone, "he's on his way here to find out what the heck we are up to now. At the speed his yacht sails and depending on the weather conditions, he'll land in the harbour either later today or early tomorrow morning."

Oliver snickered, knowing what Robert meant by message. Not too surprised that Enrique is on the way here, although he did wonder if his friend was bringing any of the lady friends that always hung around the Italian.

Kai hadn't expected to see Enrique so soon, at least not until he and Jun got to Greece then shrugged mentally. Enrique must have some business to discuss with the other Majestics, so didn't allow it to distract him and turned his attention back to the prior subject.

Kai frowned thoughtfully as he dissected the information Oliver gave him, finally saying "While your idea and reasons for Jun to attend this school instead of the one in England are good ones, I would need to actually see the school and meet the staff first. I need to form a thorough portfolio on Beauxbaton to further study and discuss with Marchell before any final decision is made, I am already leaning toward this school simply because you will be closer than Johnny if Jun goes to Hogwarts."

"Well, my family does have several villas down in that part of France. So it won't be hard to shift my residence to one of them during Jun's school year, that way he won't have far to go when the holidays come around. Except for summer break of course, Robert and I assume that you would want him to go home to Japan for that." Oliver answered after several moments of thought.

Kai nodded in agreement then said "I also have to take into consideration the fact that Junjie may already be registered to attend Hogwarts via his birth parents, if so then I need to figure out what to do with that as it may become a problem later on. Even if we have several years to make plans, I would rather know what I'm up against than have it hit me broadside of a barn as Max is prone to saying."

Robert snorted "I don't think you have too much to worry about from Hogwarts, Junjie's name would have changed from his birth one to his adopted one on their records even if the Potters prepaid to have their son attend the school."

"They probably won't even notice him once it is realized that Harry Potter isn't there, oriental students aren't common at Hogwarts but neither are they unheard of. Although the only oriental family I am familiar with are the Changs, a Chinese family with a little girl named Cho. So Jun won't be totally alone in Hogwarts, but the final decision is ultimately yours and Marchells."

"There are other magical schools in the world Kai, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons aren't the only ones. I believe there is a few in China and Japan that he may be able to attend if you want to keep Jun closer to home, we just need to gather as much information as possible before you head back to Japan." Oliver reassured Kai.

Robert spoke up again "Unfortunately Kai, I need to caution you against Drumstrang, the school in my area of the world. Normally I wouldn't have anything bad to say against my homeland but that school probably isn't the best place for Jun, it's not the most pleasant place to be. My nephew Victor will most likely be going there, despite my misgivings and etc about it. My sister, his mother doesn't like it either but her husbands father won't allow anything else for his family."

"Thankfully my sister and brother-in-law know they are always welcomed at my place should things get nasty, it is pretty much given that Victor will be spending 99% of the year with me anyway. The boy considers me his favourite uncle and always looks forward to time spent with me, either on my estate or elsewhere."

"Besides, the idiot knows to tread warily around me!!"

Kai took one look at the expression on Roberts face and smirked, part of him actually pitied the guy if he ticked off the gryphon but another part hoped he did as Kai knew just how deadly Robert could be when his feathers got more than ruffled.

Oliver agreed with Robert "It is true that there are numerous magical schools Kai, we just need to do our homework and find the right one. I'll make arrangements for you and Junjie to tour Beauxbaton while Robert will do the same for Drumstrang, although I'll babysit Junjie while you and Robert are on the tour for that school."

"Despite it's reputation and everything said about it, Drumstrang is a very good school. You just need to take everything with more than a grain of salt and listen to Robert, he does know what he is talking about when it comes to that school as he almost attended Drumstrang but his parents vetoed dear old beau-pere's decision and sent Robert elsewhere!!"

"One of the things I will be looking for is a good fitness program," Kai replied firmly, "both Marchell and I want our children to be healthy which means lots of exercise and nutritious foods. The exercise can be anything from numerous sports like beyblade or something else entirely, although I would prefer beyblade."

"If the school is involved with the bey blade sport then so much the better, soccer would also be a very close second sports wise. If not then they will have to understand that Junjie will be absent parts of the year, I can just as easily hire tutors for most of his subjects when Jun is off competing."

"Junjie doesn't need to attend school but he will because Marchell and I don't want our children to be spoiled."

Oliver replied thoughtfully "Well, there is a very good chance that Jun will inherit his birth father's Quidditch talent. So beyblade and one magical sport should be enough, it could be anything Quidditch is the most popular of all wizarding sports."

"Although beyblade is simply known as Blading in the magical world, except actual weapons are used instead of spinning tops. It's the main reason why our beyblades fit into our ancestral weapons, both can be used in a fight if need be."

"So they might consider beyblade another magical sport with as much history as it has, which means Jun will need a nonmagical sport. Soccer is a very good sport to play, it will give Jun a good workout and be fun for him as well. Not to mention how popular it is worldwide, just about every country plays a version of the sport under a different name."

"Of course there is also the usual activities done by those of noble blood, like horseback riding for example. If you allow it Kai, then you can leave Jun's noble education with us. Johnny came up with the idea of making my godson the 5th Majestic, but it isn't a decision we can make lightly and need to discuss with everyone who will be involved."

"Which is why Enrique is rushing here on his yacht, I left him a message about possibly adding a 5th member to our elite group just to get his attention. Once Enrique and Johnny get here, you and the 4 of us senior Majestics will have to sit down and talk things over."

"Jun will be a junior member if you do allow him to join and won't be considered a full member until he training is complete, that is if we can get the idea to work." Robert explained more.

Kai was surprised by this and had to admit that it made sense, just by going with what he knew of the Potters. He also had no problems with Junjie becoming a Majestic or the training his son would get from it. Although Kai did warn them that he was going to be teaching his son what it meant to have the Hiwatari name….Kai's version of it of course!!

Oliver continued after Robert spoke, saying "We can't forget that Jun may also inherit his birth mothers brains, which can be a good thing if he also got her gift with potions….but bad if he got his birth father's knack for pranks. Something James and his group of friends were notorious for, unfortunately not all of the pranks they pulled were very nice ones. Something that my parents and other friends of the Potters are not very pleased or impressed about, although James did straighten out and grow up once he got into his senior years at Hogwarts and later graduated."

Kai snorted "I don't mind pranks as long as they are kept at an acceptable level, meaning that they have to be safe and within the area of fun. Not going over into being cruel or bullying, so Jun can pull all the pranks he wants as long as it is good fun and humour. Especially if most of them are pulled on his dear uncle Takao, then I will most definitely look the other way."

Oliver chuckled at that and Robert just smirked, both men had images of the pranks Jun will pull on Takao and the reaction he will get. Especially once Jun got introduced to the world of magical pranks, then the fun will really start or is it chaos?

~*~

Lupinex breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the entrance to the catacombs ahead, glad to be home again.

He glanced back at the group behind him, mostly children below the ages of 10 but there were a few teens and adults. The oldest being his contact in England, Remus Lupin who he had met a few years ago and quickly became friends with.

They met every few months to talk or exchange information important to both of their causes, sometimes they would meet even sooner if it was necessary.

As a part of their contact network, Remus is able to use the Dark Bladers various resources for his own survival. So he would have a place to live in, food to eat as long as he took care of the various gardens scattered about the property, a secure room for the monthly transformations. Also a monthly allowance for various personal needs, like his hygiene supplies and clothes which came from the Dark Bladers various accounts.

Lupinex paused long enough at the entrance to deal with the security then ushered his group into the catacombs, standing at the entrance to make sure no one was following them. When positive that it is safe, Lupinex disappeared into the catacombs and the entrance sealed shut behind them. He appeared beside his group and let them rest while they waited for their escorts, it is too large of group for him to attempt guiding through the catacombs himself. So he sent Wolfstorm ahead with a message to the others, the bit beast returned once the message was delivered and said that a group is on the way to them now.

Remus was moving about the group, checking each member to see if they are alright or just need some reassurance. Something he could do easily, especially with the children. The senior werewolf went back over to Lupinex once done, wondering just what is going to happen now. Although he is glad that he decided to come, what with the death of James and Lily….Sirius ending up in prison…Peter supposedly dead and little Harry hidden who knows where. There really wasn't a lot left for him back in the United Kingdom, so Remus took the opportunity to travel and learn more about the Dark Bladers he is now a part of.

The information he normally passed on to Lupinex could really be anything that he thought might interest the Dark Bladers, not necessarily concerning the other werewolf packs although that is usually a huge part of his task as contact. The bonus to him that he has a place to live and a way to survive, plus he could now do something to help others with the curse of Werewolves. Which is the biggest factor on his willingness to do the job asked of him, he would do just about anything to help the others with the same curse.

Both Lupinex and Remus looked toward the tunnels when their keen ears picked up the sounds of people, knowing that it must be the ones who will escort them the rest of the way. Neither one were very surprised to see the escorts being comprised of other werewolves who, all of them Lupinex knew and was glad to see.

The leader of the group and another friend of Lupinex called out "About time you got back Lupinex, you missed a lot of excitement!"

"Oh," Lupinex asked curiously," what kind of excitement is that Romulus?"

"The Council will explain all the details when they meet with you and your friend there," Romulus replied with a grin, "I can tell you this much though. The Phoenix has adopted a very important chick that he found abandoned in an alley!"

Lupinex's reaction was hilarious once he figured out what Romulus meant by 'Phoenix', there was only one Phoenix that he knew of which is Kai Hiwatari. Someone he hadn't met since Boris tried to cause trouble again years ago but he has heard a lot from the media, so knew Ki has been busy cleaning up the messes left behind by his grandfather.

Lupinex tried to picture Kai as a father but just couldn't imagine it, at least not the Kai he met years ago but maybe the Phoenix Bearer changed over the years. At least one could always hope anyway.

~*~

Kai followed Oliver and Robert with Jun as they entered the Magical District in France, looking around at all the different stores and comparing things to the district in England. One thing he noticed is that this district is a lot bigger or maybe it was spread out more as there is plenty of space to move around in, another thing is that this district is a whole lot cleaner and organized.

The restaurant Oliver and Robert led them to was a small bistro-type place with several tables placed outside so the customers could sit outside if weather permitted it. Once seated at a table and Jun securely fastened into a high chair, the 3 adults scanned the menu to decide what they wanted for breakfast. Not saying anything until after they had ordered and could focus on other things, namely how this outing would go.

Nor did it take very long for them to decide and give their orders to the waiter that Oliver summoned, the young man politely told them how long it would take as he gathered up the menus then left. Leaving Oliver, Kai, Robert and Jun to enjoy the beautiful weather outside.

"Once we get done breakfast," Oliver spoke up, "we'll go to a trunk maker I know of and see if those changes we decided upon can be done to your trunk. If it can, then we will leave the trunk with him for the outing then go do the rest of our shopping. Although, we can pick up a few bottomless bags to make it easier to carry our purchases."

"We'll head for the bookstores once we are done in the trunk store, this way you can add to your collection. Although you might want to put your name on the list so you can be sent any books that come in afterward, numerous copies of the same book are allowable within reason." Robert replied as he looked after Jun.

"I agree with Robert, it would save you time and you won't have to keep making the trip back here unless you want to, that is. We can always pick up anything you may have ordered and send it to you afterward, it would give us something to do and a reason to come to the magical areas more often than we do." Oliver replied after he took a sip of his tea.

Kai thought about it then nodded his head in agreement, it does sound like a good idea and would really save on time which he didn't have a lot of right now. Hopefully things will change once he has things sorted out and settled down again, he really missed beyblading with Takao and the others.

"When we are finished at the bookstores, we can then either go to the pet stores or the toy stores and get a toy or 2 for Jun. It would make him happy after spending all that time at the bookstores, even though we will be picking out books for him to read as he gets older. He would also enjoy the pet stores as well, maybe we can fin a suitable pet for him to have as a companion/playmate. Although it is hard to say since I'm not sure which animal would suit Jun, he might be drawn to all sorts of different animals." Oliver continued with the days plans.

"Once done at those 2 stores, we'll head to the tailors and get you measured for your battle robes. Which won't take long, what will take time is picking the fabric and robe style to suit your needs then the fittings. Hope those don't take too long, some fittings are short and quick while others seem to take forever. Although such things won't be necessary every time, once the tailor has your measurements. He can create your robes without you actually being present, you can also look around at the other designs and styles to see if there is anything that you would like as well. Might as well get a full battle wardrobe while we are here!"

Not much more was said after that as their breakfast had arrived so everyone focused on the delicious food placed in front of them, Robert looked after Jun and made sure that the child didn't make a complete mess of the breakfast that was prepared for him.

~*~

Remus followed Lupinex down the stone halls of the Catacombs, the rest of the group remained behind with the other werwolves to be cared for. Meaning a full medical examination which would tell the healers if there is anything wrong other than the usual things, then they would be given rooms to stay in and clothes to wear. Afterward, the group would be given something to eat in the dining hall if they were hungry then left to settle into their new home.

Lupinex wanted Remus to meet the rest of the core Dark Bladers, so made sure he was among the first to be 'processed'. Now Remus looked presentable in fresh clean clothes which didn't look as if they wouldn't fall apart at the slightest breeze, he had also bathed so all the travel dirt is now gone. Food would be coming while Lupinex and Remus are with the other Dark Bladers, since Remus needed to be filled in on a lot of things.

Lupinex told his friend what Remus needed in order to be a spy/informant to the rest of their organization, now he needed to meet the other Dark Bladers and filled in on everything else that Lupinex couldn't tell him.

As they walked, Lupinex still couldn't get his mind wrapped around the fat that Kai Hiwatari is now a father and has a family. True the Phoenix is only engaged to his girlfriend and their first child is one that they adopted, but that is besides the point. It just didn't fit the image of Kai Hiwatari that Lupinex knew and saw last!!!!

~*~

Kai sighed with relief and some surprise as they left the Tailors shop, glad to have that over now. Normally he didn't mind going to the Tailors and enduring the endless fittings, but this time it was just plain weird. Not in a bad or good way though, it was strange and also interesting to see how magic is being used in the daily lives of those that have the gift. He didn't necessary approve of everything that they used the power for, but some of it he could see the benefits of.

Oliver told the Tailor to have everything sent to his place since Kai is staying there, saving time by not having to come back here again. They were even able to get a few battle robes made for Jun that will change as he grew, at least until he turned 5 years old then the child will have to get new robes made. Kai planned to start his sons beyblade training once they got home, but for now Kai will focus on becoming the father Jun needs.

Their next stop is the bookstore that Oliver knew of, but said that it isn't the only one here in Magical France…just the one that he went to most often. The other bookstores they will have to get to as they have the time, so Kai made the decision that instead of visiting all the bookstores at once. They would instead of visit one or two, get what they needed then go to a different store. Probably the pet store since that would interest his son and Kai would be able to 'rescue' any more Phoenix eggs that might be there, plus find a suitable pet for his son. Maybe a dog or cat, if they even have such things in the magical world that is.

* * *

Program used: Microsoft Works Word Processor

of pages: 10 pages without notes

* * *

Story Update:

Chapters in the works:

Next chapter to Gentle Soul - 6 pages completed

Next chapter to Millennium Child - 8 pages completed

Next chapter to The Burning Angel - 4 pages completed

* * *

Poll time everyone:

Which type of magical animal should Jun have as his first pet, owls don't count?


End file.
